


Beatles, You're Going to Family Therapy!

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Let it Be sessions, George Martin has the boys and their wives sent off to family therapy to work out their deep seeded issues. Thus ensues, a lot of fighting, swearing, breakups, makeups, and other sort of drama that happens in a therapists office when the most famous band in the world is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess Where You're Going

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely inspired by the Twilight fic Family Therapy: Twilight Style on Fanfiction.net. Despite similar titles, they are different stories, and it's really only the source of the idea, but not the actual plot.

It was 1969, and the Beatles were working on their LP and movie Let it Be. There were a lot of fighting amongst them, and one particular day saw more fighting than usual.

“If your girlfriend would shut up for half a second, then we could actually get something done,” Paul yelled.

“If you would stop acting like you own this fucking band, then maybe we could get something done!” John shouted back.

“Guys, guys, stop it!” Ringo shouted.

“Oh, God, Ringo’s going to quit again,” George complained. “Guys, if you don’t shut up we’re going to lose our drummer.”

“Quiet!” Paul and John shouted at the same time.

“Focus on the good energy, not the bad. Let it go, boys, isn’t that what this LP is about. Let it go.”

“It’s Let it Be, actually,” Paul corrected with sass.

“Hey, don’t talk to her that way,” John barked.

“I’m just telling her the name of the album,” Paul retorted.

“You are killing what this band is about!” Ringo shouted.

“What is it about? I don’t even know anymore,” George questioned.

“Hope, isn’t that what it’s all been, boys, hope,” Yoko reasoned.

“Stay out of it,” George snapped.

“Hey, you don’t have permission to talk to her that way either,” John ordered.

“Boys, stop, everyone just stop or I’ll destroy what we’ve done so far!” George Martin screamed. Everyone froze to look at their producer. He had been there since day one, and  
now that Brian was gone, he was the only piece of the earlier years they had left. “My office now.”

“Jesus, I feel like we’re in school,” John muttered, and Paul laughed, then they exchanged a  
glare.  
They filed out of the recording booth and went upstairs to George Martin’s office.

“I just want to say that I was not a part of this argument,” Ringo pronounced.

“Always the teacher’s pet,” John muttered. Ringo glared at him.

“Boys, do you know what you’ve done for the past year?” They all exchanged a look.

“Recorded an album and a half?” George guessed.

“No, you’ve fought, and fought, and fought, until we’ve had two engineers quit, Ringo temporarily quit, and I have considered quitting.” The boys exchanged a surprised look.  
They had no idea that he had considered quitting. Had they really driven him that mad? They each wondered.

“I’m sorry,” George mumbled.

“I’m not asking for an apology. I’m asking for a cure. Now, I know this LP is tough, because of the cameras and there’s a lot of pressure, but I ask that you please just stop fighting  
until it’s over. On your own time, you can fight as much as you want, but in the studio it is really getting ridiculous.”

“I don’t want to fight, but it’s just always what ends up happening,” Paul explained.

“I don’t want to fight either,” John added, “But, if they don’t lay off of Yoko—“

“If you won’t lay off of Yoko,” George cut in.

“What does that mean?” John demanded.

“It means that everything has been about her this past year,” Paul pointed out.

“You don’t speak for me,” George retorted. He turned to John, “Basically…what he said.” Paul got smug.

“Everything is about her because I love her. She completes me.”

“Well, Pattie completes me, but I don’t drag her around with me like she’s my shadow,” George debated. Ringo was covering his ears.

“How dare you call her my shadow? She’s equal to me!”

“We know, we know,” Paul groaned, “But, she’s not in the band.”

“He has a point,” Ringo agreed. Paul smiled in satisfaction.

“She contributes to the band,” John argued.

“We don’t want her to,” George countered. “I’m sorry, John, but this band is me, Paul, Ringo, and you, not her. we didn’t ask her to have any contribution. Damn it, she makes more suggestions than Brian ever did.”

“Do you boys all feel this way?” John asked, looking at Paul and Ringo. They exchanged a quick look.

“It’s true,” Ringo admitted quietly.

“She’s fine, it’s just we are the Beatles, and she isn’t, and we want her to stop acting like she owns this band,” Paul confessed.

“If she’s not the Beatles, then what is?”

“Us!” George, Ringo, and Paul shouted at the same time.

“Where was she in 1963 when we were conquering the world?” Paul demanded. “If you think she’s the Beatles, then you are delusional.”

“I’m delusional? You’re the one that thinks it’s your fucking band,” John debated.

“It’s not my band,” Paul retorted. “It’s our band.”

“Then how come you get all of the A-sides?” George asked, “And, I get no sides.”

“You’re lucky you get anything on the LP,” John muttered. “At least he gives you that,” he continued. “I don’t even get A-sides, so don’t feel bad.” His voice was icy.

“I’m the one writing A-side material. That’s not my fault,” Paul replied with attitude.

“Now you really are the delusional one—“

“Enough!” George Martin shouted hitting his desk with a tape recorder. “Listen to me, I didn’t want to have to do this, because I know what the reaction is going to be, but I’ve  
arranged for you to go to family therapy. I would’ve cancelled it if you showed some sign of getting better, but considering we’ve been in session for four hours, and have recorded forty-five seconds of material, because the rest is spent fighting, I think we need to go.”


	2. Wait, What Time Does it Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys contemplate the merits of family therapy.

they all exchanged a look, thinking that it was bollocks.

“Bollocks,” George murmured.

“After the Marharishi, I don’t want to try anything weird,” Ringo commented. 

“Therapy is fine, but what the hell is family therapy?” John asked

“It deals with family dynamics rather than individuals,” George Martin explained. John shrugged.

“I guess that makes sense.”

“So, you’ll do it?” He asked hopefully.

“If Paul does it, I’ll do it.” He offered. Paul was surprised. It had been over a year since the last time John wanted to do something just because Paul was doing it. that was something much easier in the early days.

 

“I…uh…” he stammered, “I guess there’s no harm in it.” John nodded.

“Yoko better be coming,” John ordered.

“She is, this is family therapy after all, and we should include the whole family.” John grinned in satisfaction at that.

“Which means that Linda, Pattie, and Maureen should also come,” he added.

“What does Maureen have to do with this?” Ringo questioned, “She doesn’t come to the sessions.”

“She’s a part of this family, and if we’re getting dragged to it, so is she,” Paul told him in a low voice. Ringo nodded in understanding.

“Now, boys, I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning at nine o’ clock.” There was a collective groan. “I can make it eight if you want—“

“No, we’re good,” John quickly interrupted. George Martin grinned in approval.

“We’ll carpool there, and hopefully no one ends up in the hospital.” He smiled a bit, but he was disappointed that no one smiled back. “I’m serious, I don’t need any headlines   
about you boys getting violent.”

“We already did,” John pointed out. John and George exchanged a look, because they were the ones to get violent at one point.

“Yes, but there’s going to be strange people there that might tell the papers,” he pointed out.

“Then, we can’t be completely honest, can we?” Paul guessed.

“He’s right. If we tell the truth they’ll tell the first journalist they see,” John reminded them.

“I understand that, but there is patient confidentiality to keep in mind here. They are very strict about that, and we can expect that they’ll treat you boys as they do any other   
patients.”

“Can you please not call us patients? You make us sound either sick or crazy,” John pleaded. Paul laughed. It was the second time in over a week that Paul laughed at something   
John said. It made Paul feel a little bit better.

“Fine, whatever, just be completely honest. If they sell it, then they sell it, what can you do. we can sue them, they can lose their license, but you’ll still get the therapy you need.”   
they exchanged a look that said they were considering it. “I don’t think they’ll take that risk.”

“We’ll—I’ll be here,” Paul offered.

“Me too,” John agreed. George and Ringo exchanged a look. They were both reluctant about it, but they eventually nodded at the same time.

“So, it’s settled, then, nine o’ clock, here, carpool, and bring your women.” 

They all agreed, and left his office, and headed home, too tired to finish recording.


	3. Why Do I Have to Go? They're the Problem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each pair considers the pros and cons of therapy.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Linda was saying an hour later, at Cavendish, Paul’s home.

“It’s an alright idea. I wouldn’t call it great,” Paul disagreed.

“No, you guys fight like brothers, and you need to fix that,” she remarked.

“We are brothers,” Paul pointed out.

“Well, you should act like the brothers that are really close and happy to be around each other all the time,” Linda suggested.

“Those brothers don’t exist,” Paul reminded her. “Look, we’ve always fought. It was just in much smaller doses and never this serious.”

“What changed?” She inquired curiously.

“Brian died,” he informed with a sigh. “It was so much easier with him, because he knew what he was doing. He really was like our older brother that kept a set of quadruplets in line,” he continued with a smile, and then his smile fell. “I miss him, and I think we all do.”

“See, if you guys just talk about that tomorrow, then maybe it’ll make things better,” Linda commented. Paul shrugged.

“I don’t know what tomorrow will bring,” he dreaded.

“This is a tremendous opportunity,” Yoko exclaimed in Tittenhurst Park.

“Is it?” John asked skeptically.

“Look, you boys have had a lot of problems for as long as I’ve known you, and it’s time you do something about it,” she suggested.

“It’s not like the group is going to stay together,” John pointed out. She looked shocked at that, and then a little excited.

“If the group makes you unhappy, than you need to get rid of that bad energy. You must wash it clean with a rag. Do you want me to get the clensing rag?” John waved her off.

“They don’t make me unhappy, but I wish they made me happier. I mean, they did, once, but now it’s just so…”

“Awful,” she interjected. He nodded.

“Maybe this will help.”

“Well, I think it’ll be a chance for you to say what you want to say to Paul,” she suggested.

“I don’t want to say that in front of a therapist. What we have is very personal and it’s very, very private,” he countered.

“Fine, don’t say it. keep it bottled up, but if you’re going to bottle it up, then do it literally. Write down your feelings and put it in a bottle, then put that bottle into the sea and let   
it go.”

“If someone found that bottle,” he kind of laughed. “Do you think he was upset today? About what I said?”

“What did you say?” She asked curiously.

“I told him he was delusional if he thought he wrote the A-side material,” he sighed heavily, “he has written some good stuff.”

“You’ve written better,” she prompted.

“I know, at times, I’ve written the better stuff. I Am the Walrus is a perfect example.”

“I haven’t heard that one,” Yoko remarked.

“How?” He asked a bit confused. “It’s a huge hit.”

“I don’t listen to Beatles,” she recapped to him.

“Right, anyway, he does get some good A-sides, and I get no A-sides, but I have good B-sides.”

“They’re A-sides to me.” They made out.

 

“I really have to go to therapy,” Pattie whined at Kinfauns.

“We all do. Besides, no one has a problem with you, so it’s not like you really have to do anything. George Martin just wants the whole family to go. You probably just have to do a   
group session with all of us together, and then you and Maureen can just hang out in the waiting room together the whole time,” he pointed out. she shrugged.

“I guess it won’t be so bad for me, but what about you? Are you going to be okay?” He shrugged.

“In time,” he answered very zen like. “If it’ll get everybody to stop fighting.”

“You-know-who will have to cooperate in order to do that,” Pattie remarked. They both laughed hard. If there was one thing almost all of the family shared, it was a hatred of   
Yoko. or at least, a strong disliking for her existence in the family. “Do you think Brian would’ve wanted you guys in therapy?” She asked suddenly.

“If we were like this? he would’ve sent us a year ago. After the first week of fighting we would’ve done this, and he would’ve made us solve all of our problems and focus on the music,” he explained in a very mixed emotion type of way. “I miss him.” Pattie nodded.

“I miss him too.” She hugged him. “Yoko never even met him.” He shook his head.

“I don’t think he would’ve let her in the studio.” Pattie laughed. “I mean it. The two of them could’ve never competed, but who knows if John would put up with that,” he concluded   
sadly. “Maybe it would’ve been over by now,” his voice was mournful.

“Maybe things would’ve been better,” she suggested. He shrugged, completely unsure.

“The Marhishi told us not to focus on what could’ve been but what is meant to be.”

“What is meant to be?” She asked curiously.

“I wish I knew.”

 

“I hate this! I’ve gone to two sessions in my life, and now I’m dragged to therapy!” Maureen was in outrage at their home in Surrey. “I mean, I know George Martin only wants the   
best for you guys,” she spit out some toothpaste, “but, sending you to therapy is a bit much.”

“I agree, I’m not even the one fighting,” Ringo agreed.

“It’s Yoko, we all know it’s Yoko’s fault, so if he’d have just banned Yoko from the studio, than all of your problems would be solved.” Ringo nodded in agreement.

“It’s what she does to John and Paul. she drives them nuts, and then they drive each other nuts, and then they drive us nuts,” Ringo explained.

“She’s a trouble maker,” Maureen commented. “She’s trying to come between you guys, but I do have to give her credit. Not one of us girls has been able to get between you in seven years, and she has in just one year, so at least she’s good at something.” They exchanged a smile and then kissed.

“Don’t worry about a thing. No one is going to pick a fight with you. Just relax and watch four legends tear each other a part.” She grinned.

“Don’t get hurt,” she warned.

“George M already told us not to send anyone to the hospital. I’ll try to keep that promise.”

“If George and John start hitting each other again, I want you to stay away,” she ordered.

“Fine by me. if it were up to me I wouldn’t even go. Unfortunately it isn’t.”


	4. Back Seat Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fighting begins as they head to carpool to therapy.

The following morning, they all met at Abbey Road looking miserable. John and Yoko were matching in black outfits, while Pattie was very high fashion with a huge hat and stilettos. George was in a slick black suit, and Ringo was in a similar suit, but in green. Maureen was hiding her face in sunglasses, and a large overcoat. Linda’s baby bump was just starting to show in a sweater with the New York skyline sewn into it. Paul was clad in a black dress shirt and dark wash jeans. When George Martin showed up, he was the only one that looked happy.

“How is everyone this morning?” Everyone just glared. Even the people that wanted to be there weren’t too eager to be up that early. “Do you want to head over?”  
“Do we have to?” John groaned. Yoko elbowed him. “Yes, yes we do.” Ringo made the sound of a whip in George’s ear. George chuckled. Maureen rolled her eyes under her enormous sunglasses.

“Okay, there are nine of us, so we can divide into two cars. Paul, Linda, George, and Pattie can come in my car, and the rest can go in John’s.” Paul and Linda hopped in, looking a little more eager than George and Pattie could stand. They moved slowly getting to the Mercedes. As soon as George and Pattie settled in, George Martin took off, leaving the rest   
behind. The rest of them filed into John’s Royce.

As soon as they started driving, Maureen suggested, “do you want to go as slow as possible?”

“Sounds like a plan,” John responded, loosening his foot on the gas pedal.

“John, what are you doing? Don’t you want to get there before them?” Yoko asked. Ringo and Maureen shared a knowing look in the back seat. John sighed.

“Fine,” he stepped on it, and they were going much faster than the legal limit. After going five blocks, they saw red and blue lights flash in their review mirror.

“Here we go,” John groaned.

“Yeah! Now it’ll take longer!” Maureen exclaimed.

“Maureen, I think you are being too closed minded about this,” Yoko calmly suggested. 

“Oh, she did not just talk to me that way. Ringo, she cannot talk to me that way,” Mo bitched.

“John, tell your wife to stop talking that way to my wife.”

“Yoko, Mo is a nice girl. We like her, remember?”

“She’s giving me bad energy.”

“The fact that the police are following us, and we haven’t pulled over yet is giving me bad energy,” Ringo interjected. John quickly pulled over knocking over a public mailbox.

“Fantastic,” he muttered sarcastically. The police car pulled up behind him, and came up to the window. John rolled down the window looking grumpier now than he was before.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” The cop asked.

“I was driving too fast?” John guessed with attitude.

“You were driving fifteen miles over the speed limit.”

“Do I win?” John asked sarcastically.

“I’m giving you a speeding ticket.”

“Can you please take two and a half hours so I can get out of therapy?”

“John!” Yoko shouted. “We like therapy.”

“I shouldn’t keep you from your appointment. I’ll make this as quick as possible. License and registration.” John had it in seconds, and then he realized.

“Um, give me a minute.” He started to pretend to look all over the car. “Maureen, do you see it back there?” She got down on her hands and knees and pretended to look for it too.

“What’s that in your hands?” The cop asked.

“Oh, wow, you found it. that’s why the government is paying you big bucks!”

“They aren’t,” the cop replied flatly, grabbing his information from him. “I’ll be right back.”

“Can you not?” He called. He was pretty sure the cop wasn’t going to listen to him. he slumped lower in his chair. “I hate this day.”

“Agreed,” Ringo and Maureen agreed in the back.

“Well, I think this is a wonderful day, and a wonderful idea.”

“You do know everyone is going to be yelling at you and telling you how much ‘bad energy’ you give them, right? So don’t be too excited,” Ringo added flatly.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” John demanded.

“You know it’s true,” Ringo retorted.

“We are not arguing already, are we?” Maureen screamed. They both stopped. “Jesus, just save it until we get there.” John turned back around, but not before he could give Ringo a dirty look. the cop returned with his fifty quid ticket.

“Wait, is it over?” He asked disappointedly.

“What else do you want to happen?”

“You can give me another ticket,” he suggested.

“John, just go!” Yoko ordered. John pulled away, and no one said anything the rest of the ride.


	5. If They Don't Show Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, Paul, and their girls wait for the others to arrive, and no one is thrilled about their current situation.

“Where are they?” Paul wondered in the waiting room. They were in the London Medical Arts building, on the eighteenth floor. They were waiting outside of their family therapist’s inner office listening to elevator music and the sound of the receptionist’s type writer. “It’s been twenty-minutes. it doesn’t not take twenty-minutes to get here.”

“I bet they aren’t coming,” Linda commented.

“Lucky,” Pattie muttered.

“They wouldn’t ditch us,” George stuck up for them.

“In a normal situation, but this isn’t a normal situation,” Pattie pointed out.

“Why are you all so afraid of therapy?” He asked.

“Afraid? We’re not afraid,” George scoffed.

“George, I’ve seen you all afraid to do something—except Yoko—and this is exactly how you act. Do we need to go back to the dentist visit of spring ’64?”

“No, that’s okay,” George grumbled.

“What happened in spring of ’64?” Linda asked Paul.

“I tell you later,” he said into her ear.

“Paul, you act as though dentist visit of spring ’66 didn’t happen.” George and Pattie exchanged a smirk, remembering.

“It was a different circumstance,” he argued.

“Oh, yes, very different,” George Martin answered sarcastically. “Anyway, what has you all so worked up?”

“It’s therapy. It’s universally known as sucking,” Pattie informed. George nodded in agreement.

“Listen to the beautiful lady,” George told him. George Martin rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, if those band mates of yours don’t show up I will personally—“

“What did we miss?” John asked, pushing through the doors.

“See, I told you they wouldn’t ditch us,” Pattie remarked matter of fact.

“You were the one that said it,” Paul exposed. Pattie frowned.

“I’m not saying that to be mean, because I would’ve done it too,” Pattie confessed.

“I wouldn’t have ditched you. We just weren’t in a race to get here,” Mo answered.

“And, John got a speeding ticket,” Ringo sing-songed.

“A speeding ticket? I thought you weren’t in a hurry,” George Martin asked, confused.

“Yoko was in a hurry,” he answered simply.

“Of course Yoko was in a hurry,” Paul muttered.

“You shut it!”

“Just wait five minutes to kill each other, please,” George Martin pleaded.

“It’s only going to be five minutes?” George asked after a pause.

Those five minutes were agonizing for the group. They sat in silence just waiting for their inevitable doom.

“Can we just go—“

“No,” George Martin cut Ringo off.

“If we go now—“ John was cut off.

“No.”

“Can we just—“

“No, George, stop it. All of you stop it. You are getting therapy whether you like it or not.”

There was a pause.

“We’re definitely not going to like it,” Pattie responded. There was a few laughs amongst the family. John, who was sitting next to her, gave her a smile. Yoko pulled him a little   
closer to her.

The receptionist stopped typing suddenly, looked at the clock. “It’s time,” she said, grinning excitedly. None of them smiled back, not even George Martin, because he knew they   
were going to be awful. He, along with Linda, Yoko, and Paul, knew it was necessary. Everyone else would rather be anywhere else but here. George Martin, Paul, Yoko, and Linda   
all stood up, ready to go in. Yoko was urging John to stand up.

“If I don’t commit suicide over the next hour or so, I deserve another MBE,” John announced standing up.

“If I make it through this without killing any of you, then I deserve another MBE,” George added standing up. Pattie looked up at him under her big hat. “Do you want to come?” He   
asked her.

“I don’t want to leave you alone,” she answered, flashing her model smile at him, and standing up.

“That just leaves you two,” George Martin told Maureen and Ringo.

“If everyone else is doing it…” Ringo suggested, but Maureen was stationary. “Come on, you have nothing to worry about.” Maureen grumbled as she stood up. Ringo put his arm around her and pulled her into the conference room, entering uncertain doom.


	6. Break that Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family meets their therapist for the first time and does a little icebreaker that goes well...?

hey entered a big conference room with long table in the middle with twelve chairs. they each took a seat and waited in silence.

"I don't understand what's supposed to happen," John said after a while. 

"The doctor should be here any minute," George M responded. John looked up at the ceiling and groaned heavily. 

"John, i don't see why you are so opposed to therapy. you said so yourself that it was a good chance to say what you wanted to Paul," Yoko said to him, but also to everyone else. 

"What did you want to say to me?" Paul asked him in a low voice.

"Not now," John responded. just then, the door creaked open, and in walked a tall mid-thirties man, trying his best to smile. 

"You must be the Beatles," he said, extending his hand to the group. George M stood up and shook his hand, but no one else did. "So, should we introduce ourselves? you know, go around the circle, say everyone's names and why they think they're here." 

"Is that a...good idea?" George M said into his ear."Trust me, i do this all the time," he reassured him. he gave the group a smile, and no one smiled back. "Let's start over here," he pointed to Mo, who had yet to remove her sunglasses and overcoat. "Do you want my secretary to take your coat?" he asked her.

"No, i'm fine," she responded coldly. "I'm Maureen Starkey, Ringo's wife. i never go to the sessions and everyone likes me, so i don't know why i'm here."

"Um, alright, let's go to your husband." he pointed at Ringo.

"I'm Richie, and i'm here because my band mates can't record one verse without arguing about something that happened six years ago."

"That's...um...fine. the young lady next to him..." he pointed at Pattie. he sounded hopeful. 

"I'm Pattie Harrison, and i'm here because Yoko Ono is jealous of my hottness. yeah i said it, and i'm not taking it back." John slammed his head on the table and George told her to shush. 

"I'm sure that's...something we'll work on. and your husband?"

"I'm George Harrison, and i'm here, because no one gives me any respect." George M. was starting to twitch. 

"We'll definitely talk about that, and you," he looked wearily at Linda and Paul. "I'm Paul McCartney, and i'm here because we've been having creative differences."

"I'm Linda McCartney. i'm Paul's new wife, and i'm here because my husband's best friends need help, and i want to make sure they get it." the doctor was suddenly filled with hope. then he looked at John, who gave him an intimidating look, and he got weary again.

"And...you." he flinched.

"John Ono Lennon, and i'm here because everyone attacks my wife when she's done nothing wrong, and she's here because everyone attacks her when she's just trying to help." after he finished, everyone started to stare each other down. the doctor cleared his throat. 

"I'm Dr. Marvin, and i'm here to help each of you individually and as a family. so are we ready?" everyone groaned, except for Yoko, Linda, and George M. "I'm going to do pairs of couples, and then a group session with everyone. so, who would like to go first?" Pattie sat on the floor and pulled George down under the table. Mo saw what she was doing and pulled Ringo down there with her. Paul looked at them in a sort of longing way, then looked at Linda and smiled. John looked at them in envy. he looked at Yoko, and she was giving him a dead stare. he looked back at George and Ringo, who were pretending to be cats underneath the table, and sort of whined. 

George M. whistled, and all four of them got back in their seats. "George, Ringo, you two should be easiest to start out with."

"But we're not fighting," Ringo objected."

"Yeah, and Pattie and i are best friends," they hugged and grinned innocently. 

"Fine, George and John." John looked insulted. 

"Are you kidding? i'm not going first. no way, no fucking way," John objected.

"No, it's a good idea. you're always saying how George is a whiny bastard and he needs to hear it from you," Yoko reasoned. George looked offended.

"Why the fuck would you say that about me?" George snapped.

"Okay, into my office." George M gave them a warning look, and George and Yoko immediately stood up. they exchanged a look of disgust and then looked away. Pattie and John remained seated with their arms crossed.

"John, what are you doing?" Yoko demanded. "He said for us to go."

"I'm not going first."

"John, if you don't walk in that office right now you're getting all the B-sides forever--do you understand!" George M. threatened. John glared at him before standing up and taking Yoko's hand. George looked at Pattie."It's not fair. i didn't do anything--and neither did you! they should just apologize right now for what they've done to our family!"

"Well, we can discuss that in my office," Dr. Marvin urged. Pattie sighed heavily and then joined her husband. then Dr. Marvin ushered John, Yoko, George, and Pattie into his office.


	7. Pigs Squeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as George and John have their session.

Dr. Marvin ushered John, Yoko, George, and Pattie into his office. they all sat on a leather couch, the two couples spaced out from each other. Dr. Marvin cleared his throat and immediately began,"Now i don't want one party to feel more responsible than the other. so let's get everything out in the open right now." he looked directly at George and Pattie.

"You always are picking on me."

"i'm sorry. i don't mean to. you're my little brother, and i love you. Pattie, you're sweet, and i've always liked you. can we go?" Yoko whacked him on the arm. 

"We're staying," she whispered 

"Wait, you still love me?" George asked in shock.

"Why is that surprising? of course i still love you, idiot! you've always meant a lot to me, you know that. and that hasn't changed you know," John confessed. George looked at him in awe. 

"I love you too, mate." they hugged. Pattie and Yoko both squealed in excitement, looked at each other, and then groaned. 

"This is marvelous!" Dr. Marvin exclaimed. "Though, i do think we need to address what was said in the conference room." they all exchanged a nervous look, the love in the room disepating. "John, is what your wife said out there true?"

"I didn't mean it. i was mad. everyone gets mad. we fight. we make up a few days later, and everything is good. so, let's go home now," John answered in a rush, standing up. 

"Sit down, Mr. Lennon," Dr. Marvin commanded. "When did you say this about George?"

"When we were recording Piggies and he was mad because Yoko thought we should add squealing pigs to the beginning."

"I didn't want squealing pigs in the beginning of my song? one of only three on the album. you know, it's not like everything you wrote was perfect anyway! i write lots of good stuff and you always ignore it!"

"You're lucky you got three. it's not like you're the songwriting genius, anyway." George got very tense, and then he started shaking. Pattie had to rub his shoulders.

"No violence," Pattie whispered in his ear, followed by some Indian stuff. 

"Yoko, why did you want to put squealing pigs on his song?" Dr. Marvin asked, trying to break the tension up. 

"Because, it's about pigs. i thought it'd be a nice way of conveying the true pain that pigs go through," Yoko answered with conviction. 

"That's not what the song is about," George snapped. "i'm tired of you interpreting our music in a way that is completely wrong! not everything is avant-garde and just...weird! why is everything that you do have to be so weird? you know what. it doesn't even matter, as long as it doesn't affect us, but it does. it always does. even the notion that one of the few songs that i ever had would be taken over by your weird shit just gets me so...so..." George walked out of the room and Pattie raced after them, and they could hear something break. John and Yoko sat in silence for a while. 

"He's actually not bad," John said after a pause. 

"Then, when he gets back in here, tell him that," Dr. Marvin instructed. John didn't respond. he then looked at his wife, noticed how shaky she had gotten and wrapped his arms around her. he whispered sweet things in her ear, and then kissed her for a while. 

after a few long silent minutes, George and Pattie returned. 

"How are you feeling, George?" Dr. Marvin asked him.

"Betrayed, how are you?" he replied icily. 

"George, if you have anything you'd like to express to John, do it now." George turned to his bandmate and sighed. 

"I love you man, but you crossed a line."

"I think you're talented, really," John insisted. "i would love to help you with your songwriting."

"See, that's all you have to say. is it so hard?" Dr. Marvin interjected. 

"Yes," John and George said in unison. "Yoko, is there anything you'd like to say to George?" she looked like a deer in the headlights. she shook her head. "Are you sure you don't want to respond to George's earlier comments?" she shook her head. "Alright, let's move on." they spent the next half hour arguing about songs that should've been included in the albums, while Yoko said nothing. John insisted that they didn't have room for his material, and he should stop blaming him for it. George claimed that Yoko blocked him from getting any songs on the albums.

"You know, all of this is your fault, right?" Pattie said directly to Yoko. "Everything was great before you came along."

"She had nothing to do with that," John defended her. "She made us better."

"Are you kidding?" George interjected. "The only reason we're here is because of her." John stared at him in disgust for a long time. 

"It's really sad that you believe that," John replied disgusted, sadness in his voice.

"It's sad that you actually believe that she's anything but a cold hearted, manipulative, bitch," Pattie replied icily, looking directly at Yoko. she didn't say anything, but she started to tremble. John rubbed her shoulders and glowered at Pattie. 

"How dare you talk to her that way.""i didn't lie, did i?" 

"You're wrong!"

"Everyone just stop for a minute!" Dr. Marvin shouted. everyone stared at him. then turned and continued to fight. 

"She shouldn't have worded it the way she did, but you have to admit that she was right," George replied calmly. 

"She's nothing like that. she's wonderful. why don't you guys see that?"

"Because all she's done is control your lives and make you miserable! you used to be brothers. now look at you. it's pathetic," Pattie spat. 

"Not everything is about her," John snapped at her. 

"You act like it is!" George snapped back. 

"Because i fucking love her!"

"Well i fucking love Pattie but i don't bring her into everything!""That's because you love this band more than you love her--and don't say you don't because if you did you'd bring her everywhere you went--including to the sessions."

"You know i can't bring her to the sessions--"

"Why? because you're girlfriend's there!" there was a long silence. everyone stared at John in shock. after about a minute, realization struck John's face. "I'm-I'm sorry, Pattie. i didn't...mean to bring you into this," he apologized sincerely. she had gone pale, staring blankly at the wall. she was still holding onto George, but with a tighter grip. 

"Pattie, if you need to be excused." she got up and went to the bathroom, and to everyone's shock, Yoko did too. 

"Honey, where are you going?" John called after her. 

"The pretty one's crying. i need to help her."

"She hates you! you're only going to make it worse! please, i don't want you upsetting her further. i'll talk to her."

"You've done enough!" George interjected angrily. "Yoko,just do it." he glared at John. Yoko rushed out of the room, tissues in hand. there was silence again. 

"i never told Cynthia about your affairs, why the fuck would do tell Pattie about mine?" "Look at her!"

"She's beautiful, i know, but that has nothing to do with--"

"Not that! look at the way that she looks at you. she loves you more than you even realize, and when you're with Chris, all i can think of is Pattie sitting at home--thinking about you, how great you are--and it hurts, George." he paused and sighed. "And, to be honest, i really don't want you to go through what i did with Cyn. losing her..." he glanced at the door and lowered his voice. "Losing her was the hardest thing i ever had to do."

"Then why did you do it? i thought that you loved Cyn."

"You love Pattie, don't you?" he thought for a long time. "And frankly, you're going lower with Chris." he almost laughed. "I mean it. if you lose Pattie, i'm probably going to punch you until you realize what an idiot you truly, truly are." they exchanged a smile. "Now, do you want to get her back?" he quickly nodded. "Go find her." He rushed out of the room and left John behind.

"Is there anything you would like to say now that you're alone--" 

"Nope," he answered with finality and then went back to the waiting room.


	8. Gonna Be Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pattie has a revelation while Paul and John make a break for it.

George M was sitting with the other couples who were all sitting at a distance from each other. John sat down next to Ringo and Mo. She was reading a magazine, and had yet to remove her sunglasses. 

"Where's the others? oh my God, did you kill them?" she asked seriously. John chuckled. 

"They're in the loo--trying to repair George and Pattie's shattering relationship," he replied casually.

"What happened?" Ringo and Mo demanded, concerned.

"Pattie found out," John told Ringo directly. Mo looked at John urgently, waiting for him to explain. he didn't. Ringo quickly explained in her ear and she gasped, running into the loo. Ringo followed after her. John sat alone. George M sat a few chairs away from him, but then quickly got up to talk to Dr. Marvin about their session. he was left with only Paul and Linda. he didn't look at either of them. suddenly, Linda got up, rushing to the loo screaming, "Oh God, i think i might pee myself!" John was left with only Paul. two years ago, they would've been pressed next to each other, laughing about how ridiculous all of this was. now they sit on opposite sides of the room, unable to even look at each other. after awhile, John commented, "You know they're gonna lock us in that room together at some point."

"Yeah, i know," Paul replied emotionless. "You know, i'd rather talk alone then with them. you know?"

"Agreed. it's like why would i want to talk to a bunch stiffs who don't know anything about us or what we do. it just doesn't make sense," John ranted.

"i know what you mean." there was a pause. "Does it suck?"

"Considering Pattie and George are seconds away from a divorce, and this is the longest i've spent away from my wife--yes, i would say that it does suck." he flashed him a small smile, and Paul gave him one back. 

"You know, i really want to work things out with you. i really do. but not here."

"Definitely not here. i'm a little afraid to, to be honest. i really don't want to end up like them." 

"We don't have to you know. you're car's park downstairs." John gave him a surprised look. 

"McCartney, are you suggesting we escape?" Paul smiled shyly then nodded. John grinned. "Then let's get the fuck out of here!" they ran from the waiting room, laughing as they did. they felt elated for the first time in months. 

..............  
Yoko stood just outside the loo door. she could hear Pattie crying from inside, and as much as Yoko wanted to go in there, offer tissues and a hug, she was also afraid. Pattie and Yoko had never gotten along. every interaction that they've ever had was cold. it was no secret that Pattie didn't like Yoko, but that didn't mean she wanted her to suffer. so, she took a deep breath, and walked into the loo. 

Pattie stared at her for a long time, her mascara running down her face. "What the fuck...are you doing here?" Yoko walked up to her and handed her a tissue. Pattie didn't take it. "i wish i could say i understand what you're going through, but my ex never cheated on me." Pattie looked away, seemingly not listening to her. "But, i know what it feels like to have a man that doesn't appreciate you as much as you're worth." Pattie scoffed at her. Yoko looked insulted.

"It's not you," Pattie apologized, looking down and biting her lip. then she looked over at Yoko with tear filled eyes. "i just hate people when people think that all i am is a pretty face." she gripped the sides of the sink. "Yoko, did you know that i was a model when i met George?" she shook her head. "i was, like, the prettiest girl in Britain, apparently." she started to breathe heavily. "But, that's the only thing that anyone ever said i was. ever since i was a little girl. no one said that i was smart or kind or even good at anything worth anyone's time." her breath got caught in her throat. "Do you think i wouldn't want what you have? you may not be very pretty, or make a very good wife, but you're a damn good artist and a hell of a woman and why--" she started to cry again. "Why can't i have your life for one day?" Yoko pulled her into her arms. "John fucking loves you and you know it. there hasn't been an hour that goes by that he doesn't remind you of that." she paused. "George hasn't told me he loved me in six months." Yoko gaped at her, then quickly closed her mouth and nodded politely. 

"i understand what it means to not be loved by a man, and i was like you once," she said putting her fingers through Pattie's hair. "I didn't know that i could love anyone else the way that i loved him. then i met John. and he didn't love me at first, but i knew it was only a matter of time. was i scared to walk away from my marriage after six years to marry this...this perfect guy? of course. i almost didn't do it, you know."

"What made you do it?"

"He left his wife for me. that's the most romantic gesture a man can make." she let go of Pattie and stared at herself in the mirror. "Watching him hurt her," she mused as she started to fixed her frizzy hair, "It was better than heroin." Pattie stared at her in shock. "And, Mrs. Harrison," she added, looking into Pattie's eyes for the first time. "I didn't mean your looks when i said you were worth more." Pattie stared at her in awe. 

just then, the door burst open and George walked in. Yoko stared at him. 

"Yoko, can you please leave me with my wife." she was about to walk out when Pattie pulled her back in. "i don't want to be alone with you right now." she flashed a look at Yoko. "She stays." 

"Pattie, listen to me, Chris means nothing to me. she's just sex."

"i have sex with you, George. every night."

"Maybe i should--"

"Stay, Yoko!" Pattie ordered. 

"Don't you understand, it's all a part of Krishna. he's the nymph god, you know. he has sex with eight different women at once."

"Well you're not some Hindu God, you are my husband! and you will respect me!" she screamed starting to cry again. "I deserve better than you, George Harrison. i really do."

"Baby, please, i don't want to hurt--"

"Don't start! you always start!" she paused to catch her breath. "I don't want to look at you right now. okay. i want to sleep at Maureen's tonight, and tomorrow..." she started to cry again. "I don't know, maybe i'll continue to pretend that you're the prince that i deserve, or maybe i'll just go back to my sister's, and go back to being nothing--oh wait, i wasn't nothing. i was somebody. i was a great model and you took that way from me!" she ranted. "Thanks to you all i'll ever be is George Harrison's wife or ex-wife i haven't decided yet." George looked pale all of a sudden. "But i swear i'll be more. no matter what i won't just be your house wife. i don't care how much of a chauvanistic pig you, are i'll be somebody! i was a great model and you took that way from me!" she ranted. "Thanks to you all i'll ever be is George Harrison's wife or ex-wife i haven't decided yet." George looked pale all of a sudden. "But i swear i'll be more. no matter what i won't just be your house wife. i don't care how much of a chovanistic pig you, are i'll be somebody! mark my words, i will be something. i will be something, George, and you won't stop me." she raced out of the bathroom, Yoko at her side. she walked three steps before she fell into Yoko's arms, crying. just then, Maureen and Ringo arrived. Maureen immediately pulled Pattie out of Yoko's arms and into her own. she glared at Yoko.

"You've done enough, now go!" she yelled.

"No, she can stay!" Pattie objected, but it was hard for anyone to understand her.

"You're making it worse, just go!" Mo shouted. Yoko squeezed Pattie's hand before running back into the loo, where George was sitting on the floor crying. she knelt down in front of him.

"Why aren't you with Pattie?" he asked her after several silent minutes.

"She has Maureen. you have no one. now, i am not on your side, and i think you are too cruel to my husband, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve a hug." she held out her arms, but George didn't do anything.

"You ruined my marriage."

"i didn't ruin your marriage, or your band. i don't know why things break when i touch them, but trust me they're never solid when i do." he stared at her for a long time."You ruined my marriage."

"i didn't ruin your marriage, or your band. i don't know why things break when i touch them, but trust me they're never solid when i do." he stared at her for a long time.

"What John said back there was true. i do love this band more than her. i love her a lot, but those guys." he paused shook his head, looking like he was going to start crying again. "they're all i have, and i want to believe that we were already breaking before you came, but i just can't help but see you as the person that's taking them away from me. so please can you just go?" she nodded and left the loo, standing in hallway between the door leading to the waiting room where her husband was, and the other end where Hey Jude blast through the speakers. a dreamy smile touched his lips and then he frowned. 

"This is what we dreamed about," he added mournfully.


	9. We Can Work it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul go for a ride in the country. The others fret about their whereabouts. A particular song sparks a significant chain of events.

In the outskirts of London, Paul and John drove together, unsure of where they were going. 

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Paul wondered, looking at John in the driver's seat. 

"Yes," he replied flatly. Then he gave his mate a small smile. "They'll be fine," he continued reassuringly, his hand lightly brushing Paul's arm, electricity moving through his fingers. He quickly turned his attention back to the road. 

"You know, they were probably about to call us," Paul pointed out. John shrugged. 

"Not like we have much to say," he replied, giving Paul a knowing smile. Paul smiled back, feeling a lightness that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"What would you have said?"

"We're not doing this," John replied in a sing-song voice. Paul chuckled, but looked a little hurt. 

"You know, we're the ones that they want to have 'work it out.'"

"Do you want to go back there? Because I can drop you off," John was visibly annoyed now. Paul backed off. 

"I really don't want to," Paul emphasized, "But I do feel bad."

"For the others, or for us? Because I still consider you a great friend, and I know it's been difficult, but honestly, you're my family, and we don't need the presence of some quack in order for me to tell you that." John had taken his eyes off the road and was only looking at Paul, his voice had gone soft, and he looked, for the first time in a long time, fairly recognizable. Then he turned back to the road and said in a comical accent, "I didn't escape so we could talk about our feelings." This made Paul laugh, but he was still left with a melancholy feeling. He looked at his mate in the driver's seat, and felt this confusion about who he was really looking at, and looking at the road in front of him, he wondered where they were really going. Then, John said suddenly, "We will talk. Just be patient. I want to be able to look you in the eye when I say what I have to say." "Sounds reasonable." 

John smiled a genuine smile. Then he started singing, "We can work it out," and the two burst into hysterics.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came over the radio. Hey Jude had come on and they both grinned, but for different reason. Then, the smile dropped off of John's face. 

"This is it, this is what we dreamed about," he said suddenly, bewilderedly. 

"Yeah, isn't it great," Paul replied with a tinge of hope and confused sadness.  
There was a long pause of silence between them. finally, John turned towards Paul, keeping just his foot on the gas and replied, "this is nothing like i dreamed it," his voice melancholy. but before Paul could reply the car hit a bump, and John, panicking, grabbed the wheel and steered the car away, but the car was still stuck on the bump and all he ended up doing was tipping the car on its side in a shower of glass and steel. their angelic voices still hauntingly singing "don't make it bad." 

back in London, George Martin paces the waiting room, Linda and Yoko beside him. the others are nowhere to be found, and he's growing anxious.

"Do you have any idea where your husbands can be?" he demanded for the dozenth time. they both shook their heads. Linda had her arms wrapped around her tightly, tears streaming down her face. Yoko sat in silence, staring at the floor, her eyes blank. 

just then, Pattie and Mo limped out to the waiting room, both in tears. "where is everyone?" Pattie asked suddenly. Linda started crying harder. Pattie sat next to her and Mo sat on the other side of her, pushing Yoko out of the way. Pattie put her hands on hers and then offered her a tissue. "Did you realize that you didn't need your man too?"

"Or did this one bother you?" Mo hissed. 

"Our husbands are gone!" Yoko blurted. "And for once it is not my fault!" she continued exasperated. everyone just stared at her in shock. then she cleared her throat. "i don't believe so," she continued quietly. 

in the outskirts of London, John's Rolls Royce is in ruins. the frame is smashed, the windows shattered, and parts of the engine are scattered across the road. a small fire has started in the hood, but hasn't spread to the inside yet. only minutes have passed since the accident. 

suddenly, John punches out what's left of the wind shield and jumps out. he peers inside and finds Paul unconscious. he freezes for a moment, staring at the angelic face he had loved for so many years. despite the shards in his hair and the blood running down his face, his beauty still showed. but for John it was more than just looks. he stared into the face of the boy who he had held him while he cried over the death of his mother, who had held his hand every time he had been scared, and stood with him when his dreams came true. he didn't believe at first that it was the same face and he couldn't be more horrified. 

after a minute, he knocked away more glass, cutting his hands, blood running down his arms, and grabbed Paul by the shoulders. he gently lifted him out of the vehicle and out onto the street. he laid him on the grass on the side of the road and checked his pulse--it was still going strong. he then ran to find a phone, paused, turned around, squeezed Paul's hand one more time, and then ran back to the telephone.


	10. I Want Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets stitched up, but is more preoccupied with Paul's condition.

twenty minutes later he was lying on a hospital bed in Esher. a doctor was checking his pulse while he stared at the wall that separated him and Paul. for the eighth time in the past five minutes he asked if Paul was okay. 

"i told you, you're friend was really cut up and showed signs of a concussion, but i don't know anything more than that--now hold still." the doctor bandaged his fingers and then examined his hand. "You're gonna need stitches--a lot of them. do you want morphine?" he quickly shook his head no, knowing he couldn't risk another addiction. "Suit yourself," she muttered, sticking a syringe into his palm. he screamed an obscenity and then bit his lip. 

a minute or so later he asked, "would you guess that Paul's awake yet?" the doctor gave him a warning look and then stuck another needle in his hand. this time he cringed but didn't say anything. "Would you?" he asked again, flinching. to his relief, she didn't stick anymore needles him in. instead she started weaving a thread through a sewing needle. he gulped and then slid away from her. she grabbed his shoulder with her free hand and then stuck his hand with the needle. to his shock, he didn't feel it. for a couple of silent minutes, he stared in wonder at her needle and thread rising and falling in his skin. but after he heard a doctor enter Paul's room, he snapped right out of it. 

"Can you please check to see if he's okay?" she gave him an irritated look. 

"i'm in the middle of something," she replied sarcastically.

"Can you get someone else?" he asked hopefully. she stopped what she was doing suddenly and looked him right in the eye.

"Mr. Lennon, i understand that you are worried, but i cannot do anything to fix that. now, your hand i can fix, that possible fracture in your wrist i can also fix but. but i can't make your friend magically alright, alright?" he nodded begrudgingly. she then started sewing again. there was a pause and then he inquired worriedly, "fracture?"

"Nothing too serious," she replied cavalierly. she stuck a pin into the non-numb part of his hand. he screamed another obscenity. a few minutes later she cut the thread and gave him a reassuring smile. "You're all done! i can take you to get X-rays now." he flashed a worried look at the wall. 

"No...no i can't leave...him," the last word was almost silent. 

"i'm sorry Mr. Lennon, but you really need to go." he sighed and after one more silent moment of staring at the wall, he pushed himself up gently and walked out. to his disappointment he went in the opposite direction of Paul's room, so he couldn't check on him. either way, the door was closed. 

after his X-rays were done he met with an orthopedist who put his wrist in a splint. they told him he'd need to get a cast--something he wasn't thrilled about. they assured him, though, that it was a clean break, so it should heal up fine on his own. he wanted to ask what'd happen if it didn't, but he figured it'd be better to just bite his tongue.

when he was done with the orthopedist, his nurse walked him back to his room, plugged him into an IV, and told him to rest a while. "You can leave in a couple of hours," she told him. 

"For...?"

"Just as a precaution--the doctors want to make sure you don't show signs of a concussion." he coughed twice, shook his head once, and then flashed his tongue at her.

"Am i good? can i go?"

"Sit!" she commanded. he laid down, his jaw set tight. she left the room and as soon as the door shut behind her, he got up and dashed out of the room. He peeked into Paul's room where he found his best mate sleeping with bandages wrapped around his hands and his face, and his arm was in a splint. 

"Hey Paulie," he soothed. "You feeling okay?" Paul smiled, his eyes lighting up upon hearing his mate's cherished nickname.


	11. Are Ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gets some news and John tries to prove his feelings for him.

"Hey Paulie," he soothed. "You feeling okay?" Paul smiled, his eyes lighting up upon hearing his mate's cherished nickname. 

"Oh John, I haven't seen you like this in a long time." John crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, being that Paul had never seen him this injured before. "Concerned--for me," he replied dreamily. John knelt down next to him. 

"I know how to hide it," John replied boldly. Paul shook his head in disbelief. 

"You haven't looked at me the way that you used to in a long time. That look of caring, protection," Paul paused smiling to himself, "that look of pure love and affection that I've only seen you give a few people in your life." A tear rolled down Paul's cheek. "What happened to that look?" He asked with deep sadness. "You look at her that way," he continued. "And you should. She's great for you. Really. But I miss it, Johnny--John. Just John."

"Call me Johnny. Please. Please I want to be your Johnny again." He shook his head with finality. 

"It's just John." He concluded. John stared at his best mate in shock and sadness. he wanted to prove Paul wrong. to assure him that he still feels the same way about him that he did ten years ago, but he just couldn't. 

before they could say anything else, a doctor walked in and asked to speak to Paul alone. "i'm not going anywhere," John insisted. 

"Did i discharge you?" the doctor asked suddenly. John's eyes widened. he opened his mouth to object, but the doctor interrupted him, "let me examine you, and i'll determine if i can discharge you. alright?" John grinned. Paul looked at him worriedly.

"What, honey?" John asked him concernedly. 

"This morning you wanted nothing to do with me, now all the sudden i'm yours again?" John leaned in close to his face, their foreheads touching. 

"I've always been yours, flower princess. i haven't gone anywhere," he soothed. Paul looked up at him in sadness and confusion. 

"Then where did you go?" Paul demanded in a whisper. 

"How 'bout a deal. i tell you everything that's been going on in my messed up head, and you get better. alright?"

"You act like i'm so broken. you're pretty banged up yourself."

"But not as much," the doctor interjected. "Mr. Lennon, come here, please." the doctor thoroughly checked John's vitals, his stitches, and his wrist, before announcing, "you're fine. you should be able to get your stitches taken out in two weeks, and your orthopedist will determine when you can get your full cast on." John sighed in relief. "So now you're free." John smiled, but then immediately getting tense thinking of the doctor's earlier statement, 'but not as much.' 

"So, Paul?" he asked suddenly. 

"Right, well," he looked at Paul and sighed. "Your wrist is broken in two places, but the break itself is what i'm concerned with." Paul scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" John got even more tense, squeezing Paul's shoulders and breathing fast sharp breaths. 

"Well, you see, it isn't a clean break, like Mr. Lennon's is."

"Does that...matter?" John asked concernedly. 

"In this case, yes it does. now, your orthopedist has determined that your wrist isn't going to heal on its own--"

"But i thought that bones naturally healed. that that's why we have casts. to hold the bones together while they heal."

"Yes, but sometimes that's not enough. it really does depend on how the bones are set, and in Mr. McCartney's sense, the bones are not set correctly." he looked directly at Paul again. "Paul, you're going to have to get surgery in order for it to heal." Paul was silent for several moments. he breathed heavily, staring at the sheets in his lap. he had tears welled up in his eyes. John knelt down next to him, taking one of his hands and squeezing it. he looked into Paul's big brown eyes and tried to soothe him. 

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay, i'm right here, i'm gonna stay right here. it's alright. it's alright," he tried, his voice growing thicker by the word. he was having trouble breathing evenly, but unlike Paul he was able to keep his tears at bay. "Come on, i'm sure it's nothing serious," he continued. "If Rings could do it..." Paul swallowed and looked up at the doctor with hope and fear in his eyes. 

"How serious it?"

"Not at all. it'll only take a couple of hours, you won't have a long recovery, and you'll be out of the hospital in a few days." Paul gulped, trying to find the ability to speak. 

"What...what are the chances of something," he swallowed again. "Going wrong?" there was a long pause of silence, where both of the boys stared up at their doctor with fear in their eyes. 

"Minimal," he finally answered. they both sighed in relief.


	12. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul talk (and do a little bit more than that) and the others find out where they are.

back in London, the wives, George, and Ringo all sat nervously in Dr. Marvin's office. they hadn't heard from Paul and John for several hours. 

"I can't believe they'd be so childish to ran away like that,"Linda complained. 

"This is so unlike John," Yoko commented. 

"Really? Has he seen anyone in the medical profession since you met?" George asked surprisedly. Yoko gave him an incredulous look.

"It's true," Ringo added, "he's kind of a wimp in that way."

"Then how did Paul get sucked into all of this?" Linda wondered bewilderedly. George and Ringo guffawed. "What?" Linda and Yoko asked confusedly. 

"John can get Paul to do anything," George filled in. 

"Yeah," Ringo agreed, "This one time, when we were on tour in Japan, John wanted to sneak out of the hotel so they could eat spicy sushi and bang Aisan broads," Ringo started to explain. Yoko looked sick. 

"But he didn't want to go alone," George cut in, "but we weren't interested."

"Plus, the thought of escaping the hotel just seemed too complex," Ringo added. 

"So Paul goes without hesitation. They ended caught in laundry shoot with some Jap maid with her panties over her--"

"George!" George M scolded. "What the boys mean is that Paul and John have done a lot of stupid things together, and today is no different," George M explained carefully. Both Linda and Yoko had gone pale. 

"This...isn't like John," Yoko replied incredulously. 

"They're idiots," Pattie told them, "Don't worry about it." 

"Do you think they killed each other by now?" Mo joked. 

"Maybe, and this is a long shot," George M began, "they are actually getting along." They all smiled at the thought, except Yoko who's face had twisted. 

Just then, the receptionist came over to them and announced, "I just received a call from University Hospital..."  
Back at the hospital, a nurse came in and took Paul's vitals--John didn't leave his side at all--and announced that he had about thirty minutes before they were ready for him. after she left Paul turned to John and said, "I missed this."

"Paul, we've never done this before," John pointed out. "You've never even been in a hospital before." 

"No, I mean being together like this. I really feel close to you." 

"I like it too," John commented. 

"Why did we stop?" John sighed. 

"Because, you changed, I changed, we both fell in love--"

"But we were in love before. Remeber? When I had Jane and you had Cyn."

"Yes, but it was different then."

"What? What was different?" Paul demanded. John looked away. "Tell me, please," he begged. John looked at him darkly. 

"You know what changed." Paul looked down and away from him. 

"What about now? Are you going to leave me again?" John looked at his Paulie and sighed. He kissed his head. 

"I will never leave you."

"Promise?" Paul demanded in whisper. 

"I promise you, that I am here for you." Paul looked into his eyes, and for the first time in a long time he saw his John. He took off his glasses and tossed them aside.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." They leaned in closer to each other, their lips hovering near the other's. "You know, I still love you," he whispered. Paul looked down and took a deep breath. 

"I love you too." John's lips inched closer and closer to Paul's, his breathing hurried and anxious. His heart was pounding his chest, his hands instinctively inched towards Paul's, and when his fingers brushed Paul's, an electric shock went through them, his hand recoiled back. John closed his eyes and leaned in a little closer, his cheek brushing Paul's, his warm breath hitting Paul's face. Paul closed his eyes and kept perfectly still, his soft lips pouted slightly. He sat up straighter, wrapping his legs around John's waist and slowly pulling him closer. John brushed the hair out of Paul's face. 

"You cut your hair?"

"You haven't cut yours since last year." John chuckled and closed his eyes again. Then he froze but didn't open his eyes. 

"I know you love Linda," he whispered. It was the first time that John ever let himself sound as in hurt as he felt. Paul whispered a yes. John nodded feeling a pain in his chest. He continued thickly, "But I can't let them cut you open and risk never seeing you again without first..." His hand crept across the sheets and grabbed Paul's hand and squeezed it. "So please, Paul McCartney, will you let me hold your hand?" Paul laughed and squeezed John's hand. John opened his eyes, and for what felt like the first time in ages, he saw his best mate. He grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was timid at first, but after Paul started kissing him back he really went for it. He had forgotten what Paul's lips tasted like, and he thought he could get drunk off of it.


	13. The Love You Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul make love and have a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a little treat for Paul's birthday--a sex scene! There will be more to come in the upcoming chapters.

"I love you too." John's lips inched closer and closer to Paul's, his breathing hurried and anxious. His heart was pounding his chest, his hands instinctively inched towards Paul's, and when his fingers brushed Paul's, an electric shock went through them, his hand recoiled back. John closed his eyes and leaned in a little closer, his cheek brushing Paul's, his warm breath hitting Paul's face. Paul closed his eyes and kept perfectly still, his soft lips pouted slightly. He sat up straighter, wrapping his legs around John's waist and slowly pulling him closer. John brushed the hair out of Paul's face. 

"You cut your hair?"

"You haven't cut yours since last year." John chuckled and closed his eyes again. Then he froze but didn't open his eyes. 

"I know you love Linda," he whispered. It was the first time that John ever let himself sound as in hurt as he felt. Paul whispered a yes. John nodded feeling a pain in his chest. He continued thickly, "But I can't let them cut you open and risk never seeing you again without first..." His hand crept across the sheets and grabbed Paul's hand and squeezed it. "So please, Paul McCartney, will you let me hold your hand?" Paul laughed and squeezed John's hand. John opened his eyes, and for what felt like the first time in ages, he saw his best mate. He grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was timid at first, but after Paul started kissing him back he really went for it. He had forgotten what Paul's lips tasted like, and he thought he could get drunk off of it.

He kept kissing him for a long time, and as he did, Paul started to undo his hospital gown. Then he slipped John's pants off, and John opened his eyes and looked down. He grinned. 

"You sly git, Macca." He ripped off his shirt and pinned Paul down to the bed. He climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him as he grinded his penis into Paul's ass hole. Paul screamed out in pleasure and John shushed him. Paul came quickly and then flipped John over so he was pinned down. Paul grinned and John did too. Paul kissed him as he continued to ride John. It had been a while and he felt rusty, but John's euphoric moans reassured him that he was doing something right. John came with a scream, squeezing the sheets. He continued to kiss Paul. He kissed his lips, his eye lids, his nose, his cheek, his hair--his luscious, beautiful, soft hair, and he kissed his neck, biting it in a few spots--to that Paul moaned--and John continued to kiss him, moving down to his collarbone and his chest. He kissed him down his arms and the back up, moving down his sternum to his bellybutton which he stuck his tongue into. Paul laughed out loud, and John giggled. He felt so comfortable with Paul. He knew where what tickled him, and he knew what made him scream. He did that next. He bit the skin right below his bellybutton and Paul screamed and whacked him. John laughed. Paul giggled. John continued to kiss him lower and lower until he reached the staff of his penis. He licked the staff from the top to the bottom before sucking it sensually. Paul moaned again. John held onto Paul's torso, massaging his sides as he continued to suck the tip of his penis. Finally, Paul came and John moved his mouth just in time. He always knew when Paul was about to climax, because he'd scrunch his nose up and then start wheezing. John smiled at this, feeling a sense of longing for when this was an every day thing, and Paul had felt like he was his, and he was Paul's. He sighed heavily and crawled back up to Paul's side. 

"What's the matter?" Paul asked suddenly. "I can do you."

"Promise me this won't be the last time." He held up his pinkie. Paul took it and shook it. 

"I promise." Paul rested his head on John's chest, and they cuddled. 

After a while, John said, "I don't want to lose you."

"It's just a simple operation. I'll be fi--"

"Not about that. I mean," he sighed, "I don't want this to just end, and for you to forget that we had something once."

"You forgot too," Paul countered. 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I got lost."

"Well, are you found now?" Paul looked at him in bewilderment. 

"I wish I knew."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A doctor and Linda stood at the door. John slipped out of bed and Paul slipped on his hospital gown. 

"Paul, we're ready for you now." Linda came over to him and kissed him. John looked away. She turned to John suddenly. 

"Thank you, for taking care of him." She hugged him, "He really cares for you, you know." "Trust me, I know," he replied bitterly before walking out of the room, not even saying goodbye.  
He regretted this decision instantly and walked back inside. He found Linda and Paul giggling, sitting together in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. He slammed the door and stormed down the hallway and came face to face with his ex-wife.  



	14. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Cyn reunite and talk about things.

"Cyn," he breathed. He stared at her in awe, his mouth falling open. His eyebrows pushed together and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Cynthia looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. She stood up straighter, but held her arms, holding herself together. She set her jaw firm. He watched her eyes, which seemed to shine, with tears possibly. It matched her hair, which twinkled with rain drops, making her light blonde hair shimmer. It looked lighter than the last time he saw her. He noticed that it fell past her shoulders, where it had always been just above. He looked at her hands which were twitching slightly. He looked back up at her face, which was thinner than the last time he saw her. It gave him this pang in his chest that he couldn't ignore. His breathing sped up and his heart raced. His hands shakily reached out to touch her face, but he stopped himself. He remembered the strike of a yardstick against the back of his hand. we must not touch what is not yours. He peaked up at her, and he thought he would collapse. He was in so much pain. He tore his gaze away, but he couldn't help but peek. Words hovered just behind his lips. Three words that he said over and over again for ten years. The words he said when she first walked into the lettering class. The words he whispered when she laid in his arms for the first time. The words that he wanted shout at her as Yoko pulled him away from their home. The words he never thought he'd say to her again. "Cynthia," he whispered, "I..."

"Are you alright?" She asked suddenly, with urgency. She looked up at him, worry scrunching her face. "I-I heard you were in an accident, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay--for Julian's sake. He would've come, but I wanted to make sure you were in...a stable condition first." She took another long look at him, unconsciously reaching towards him. She held her hands behind her back and looked at the floor. "I can see that you're fine, so I will just send Julian in the morning--" she started to turn away and he felt the pain in his chest worsen. 

"Stay!" he called out. She turned around and looked at him in bewilderment. 

"Why?" She responded curtly. "You're clearly fine. I'm assuming you're already on your way out."

"If I was dying would you stay?" He demanded. She looked down and breathed for a few moments before responding. 

"I couldn't leave you like that," she whispered. She peeked up at him, but for a very brief moment. She moved unconsciously closer to him. "But you're fine, so why even entertain the thought." She turned away from him. 

"I'm not fine, Cyn," he said in a low voice. "I haven't been for a long time," he continued thickly. He glanced down the hallway where he could see in his limited perphiperal vision Paul being taken away on a stretcher. 

"I thought you were happier than you've ever been," she replied icily. He looked away, his cheeks flushed. 

"I love Yoko, I do, and I have been happy, but Cyn...I am losing myself." He squeezed her hands, and she stared at his in hers, the feeling coming into her hands slowly. His hands were warm, softer than she remembered. She moved closer to him, looking up into his hazel eyes. She saw through the famous gold frames and she froze. Her breath halted in her throat and her heart skipped a beat, but her hands only burrowed into his more. "You always had this way of bringing me back to Earth." She looked down and tears filled her eyes. She wiped one away and thickly replied, "I can't, John." She pulled her hands out of his grasp, feeling much lighter. "I am not here to fix you, I'm not like her." She replied, her voice raising. "Jesus, John, you don't honestly expect me to pick up the pieces that you did to yourself. You put yourself through a divorce, and you chose to be with that woman." Her voice grew hard on that last word. 

"It's not about that," he tried to reason. "I--" his voice broke off.

"You don't even know, do you. You don't even know why you've been feeling so terrible all these years." She looked into his eyes, which he refused to meet. "So, I guess Yoko didn't have the cure-all, huh?" Her voice would be more mocking if it weren't so strained. "Well, that's not my fault, is it? I tried with you. I tried to give you a good life. I did everything that I could to make you happy, and what did I get? You swore to me, you swore that one day when the fame faded away that you would take me and Julian away and we'd be together. That you would stop this nonsense and we could be real again." She choked back sobs. Tears filled his eyes as the pain in his chest worsened. She pulled his face towards her, forcing his gaze into hers. "If I have not been clear, then let me tell you it straight. I am not going to fix you. I owe you nothing." She was about to storming away when she got this sudden empty feeling her chest. She turned around and looked into his face. She looked at his face as if for the first time. He was so much thinner than she had ever known him. His glasses, though the same as they had been, suddenly looked like they belonged to someone else. His hair was long and he was just starting to grow a beard. She took a few steps away from him but she didn't look away from him. "I don't know what man I am in love with anymore." Tears streamed down his face as he the pain his chest felt knife-like. He grasped at his chest gasping for air. He opened his eyes and the pain vanished. 

"I don't either," was all that he could muster. A look of realization came over her face. She reached out and squeezed his hand. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb and looked reassuringly up at him. 

"I think we should finally talk about things," she said after a few silent moments. He nodded stiffly, and he pulled her into an open room, shutting the door behind him. She sat on the bed and he pulled a chair up so he was facing her.

No one spoke for a long time. Neither of them looked at the other for a long time. Finally, John spoke. 

"Julian tells me that you are seeing someone."

"Yes, Roberto. He's a very kind man." He flinched at that. "Oh, you can 'move on' in our living room, but I can't find a new man." He grimaced. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he looked up at her, "I never meant to hurt you in this way." She nodded. 

"What did you think was going to happen?" She responded bitterly. He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off standing up, "You know what, I am done. I can't stand here and be hurt by you over and over again. I have moved on." She didn't look at him and she didn't leave. 

"Have you really?" He asked searchingly. She peeked at him. She started crying. 

"Do you really think that my love for you was so weak that it could just be cut off in an instant. You know it wasn't as easy for me to pull myself away from you."

"It wasn't easy."

"Oh really? I've seen you with her. It's clear that she's all you need. I was just something to keep you busy until she came along and--" He pulled her in and kissed her. After a few seconds she kissed him back. He felt lighter. He felt dizzy and a little drunk. He smiled a little. She felt a weight fall off of her. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warm embrace. A shiver went up her spine as she adjusted to the change in temperature. Then she tore herself away. "John, no, I am not playing this game with you." He looked at her pleadingly. "You can't just decide that you want me back. That's not how it works. Or at least, that's not how it will work." She turned away from him and he pulled her back. 

"It wasn't for me, Cyn. I thought about you everyday. Being apart from you wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." He paused and leaned in close to her, so their foreheads were touching. "I never meant to give you the impression that I never loved you. I loved you so much, Cyn. You were my Cyn-y. You meant the world to me, and when I left you that didn't mean that all those years just vanished from my memory." He took a deep breath, "I thought I was ready to let you go but I'm not. I don't want to be without you." He kissed her again, and this time she didn't wait to kiss back. They kissed for a long time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his chest into hers, feeling the heat coming off of him. He had one hand resting on her head and the other around her waist. He wanted to hold her like that forever. He started kissing her neck, tasting her. "All that time," he said suddenly, "Even after her, you were the only woman I truly loved." She looked at him for a long time, feeling her heart shatter and be put back together. "Lay with me," he asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded. They fell back on the bed, and held each other in each other's arms. He rested his head on her chest and stroked her hair. She stroked his hand that was resting on her chest. She kissed his hair, as tears streamed down her face. "Don't leave me, please," he kept begging. "You're my angel, my everything, and I just can't..."

"Will you go back with her?" She asked him softly. 

"Part of me wants to, but part of me has never felt safer in your arms." So she kept holding him. 

"You know, I don't want to see you hurt either," she whispered, "And if this helps...then so be it." She felt this pang of uncertainty, but she ignored it, and relaxed into his arms.


	15. Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Cyn make love. John confronts Yoko.

An hour later they made love. They had just been laying there as they had before, and he suddenly started kissing her more. She kept nodding, demanding him to kiss her. He gave her little kisses along her collarbone. She beamed. He felt light-headed as he moved down to her breasts. She slipped off her dress and threw it aside and he grinned as he moved down to her waist. 

"I remember that you were quite good at this," she whispered, moaning as his kisses went below her waistline. He started licking her vagina, first slowly, then quicker and quicker. She moaned. When she finished he looked up at her and smiled. He slithered up to the top of the bed and laid flat. He gave her a knowing look. She rolled over on top of him and crawled down to the edge of the bed. She pulled off his boxers and started massaging his erect penis. She then started to lick it, he grinned. When he finished she slid up next to him. 

"Do you want to go again?" He asked her.

"Can we just stay like this," she responded playing with his hair. "I want to look at you. I've...missed you."

"I've missed you too," he told her softly, kissing her gently. "You were always my favorite of the Beatle girls." She giggled. "Oh, your laugh!" He exclaimed. She looked worried. "No, it's good. I just forgot what it sounded like. It's nice...it's really, really nice."

"Are you going to compare it to bells or something?" 

"No, because your laugh isn't anything like bells. It's just perfect, perfect to me." He kissed her again and again and again. "I'm in love with you, you know," he said suddenly. "I forgot, but I guess I always kind of been." She looked warmly at him, tears in her eyes. 

"I never stopped loving you. Not for a minute. Not even when I saw you with her, and she was looking so fucking smug, and you, you were there, and you didn't care and--" he shushed her. 

"Please, it's water under the bridge." She nodded. 

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me that you never loved her or that it meant nothing, because I know it'd be a lie. You did love her, and you probably still do, but that doesn't matter." She took his hands and squeezed them. "I just needed to know that it meant something."

"Means something," he corrected. "I'll never pretend that those ten years were nothing, because they were the best years of my life."

"Even if the last few made you unhappy."

"Cyn-y, it wasn't you that made me happy--" a look of realization crossed his face. He sat up and started shaking. She soothed him, stroking his hair and whispering to him. "I shouldn't have left you," he wept, "I divorced the wrong person." He stood up and started pacing the room. She crawled to the edge of the bed. 

"John, it's okay, we can fix this--"

"You don't understand. All this time...I've been searching for happiness in the wrong avenue." He looked out the little window in the door and saw the family in the waiting room. He ducked down and fell back on the bed. 

"John? What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't you. It wasn't Kenwood. It was...them." He looked at them again. Her eyes widened. 

"Are you breaking up with them?" He looked at her, and he looked terrified. 

"I don't know." He held onto her. "I don't think I can keep doing this." 

"You don't have to. I'm sure there are ways out of your contract."

"You know it's not simple. I don't think I can leave them, even if I could get passed the legal stuff. I mean, ending it, really ending it. I don't think I can do that, Cyn." He paused, "Maybe we just take a break. We can go to New York! There's a great scene happening down there. You'll love it."

"What about Julian?"

"No, we can take him. He can grow up in New York. It's fine." Now she looked afraid.

"John, I think you need to slow down." 

"No!" He shouted, "I am tired of slowing down and putting stuff off. I am doing this. I need this," he was pleading. 

"I'm sure we can go for a little while." He nodded and started to calm down. "But what about them?" He glanced at them through the window. 

"They'll understand."

"What about her?" She asked suddenly. He saw Yoko through the window, sitting next to George, looking worried sick. His face grew hard. 

"What about her?" He responded coldly. She recoiled. 

"I'm not doing that to her."

"But you hate her."

"But I was her, John. If it's over, it's over, but you are not treating her that way. Now Yoko may not have been good enough to remind you that the person you are leaving is still a person, but I will." Her voice was strong and hard. He nodded and stiffly left the room. He gestured for her to come with him. 

"You need to do this alone." He clenched his fists and with a deep breath he exited the room and walked up to Yoko and the others in the waiting room. He looked into Yoko's tiny and broken face. He fell to his knees and took her hands. 

"I have eyes John."

"And ears," George interjected. He looked icily at him. She pulled her hands away and glowered at him. 

"I am not like her."

"No, you're not," he responded curtly. "She's a better woman than you'll ever be." She looked like someone had just stabbed her. He stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off her, and turned away, and returning to Cynthia, before leaving the hospital all together. 

They were left stunned. No one spoke or even moved. Yoko just sat shaking, brushing hot tears from her eyes.


	16. Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beatle girls reunite and Pattie and Maureen comfort a new friend.

After John and Cyn had been driving for a half an hour, he stopped the car suddenly. 

"What?" she demanded. 

"I can't leave Paul."

"You can't go back there after that."

"It's Paul!" She nodded, and he turned the car around.

When they returned to the hospital, they didn't go to the waiting room. Instead they sat in the cafeteria. Cynthia picked at BLT, and John just sat quietly. He held her hand, but he didn't say anything. 

After a little while, Pattie and Mo came rushing over to them. They hugged them both.

"Oh, John, I am so glad that you finally came to your senses!" Mo exclaimed. Pattie gave her an annoyed look. He looked at Pattie in confusion.

"What's going on? You two are like two peas in a pod."

"She went to the dark side." Pattie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I just think that we misjudged her." 

"Who?" Cyn asked. 

"You know what, it doesn't even matter. All that matters is that you, you are back in our lives." Pattie hugged her again. "I've missed you so much."

"I have too," he said looking lovingly back at her. Mo and Pattie awed. 

"So, how have you been?" Mo asked her. 

"I mean, it's not like you couldn't have called me all this time and found out," Cyn replied, feigning a smile. Pattie and Mo's smiles dropped. 

"John told us that we weren't allowed to talk to you," Mo blurted. Pattie glared at her. 

"We wanted to, we did. We really missed you, but we were afraid that it'd be..."

"Awkward."

"Incredibly."

"Well, as someone who has recently gone through a divorce, I can safely tell you that that awkward feeling is so desirable compared to having your heart ripped out and then be abandoned by your so-called friends." 

"I feel like this is my fault," John interjected. "And I feel really bad about that, but really, let this all just be water under the bridge. Come on, you girls were friends for years. Where's that Beatle girl spirit?" They looked down, grimacing. "I'm going to get a BLT," he said suddenly and got up to get a sandwich. 

"So, what happened?" Mo asked with burning curiosity. 

"We ran into each other and started talking--"

"And we heard you, so we know the rest, but how did you manage to forgive him? I mean, what he did to you was just so cruel." Mo continued.

Pattie looked down and bit her lip.

"That wasn't him. I think, for the first time in a long time, I actually recognize my husband--ex-husband."

"Oh, he's not your ex anymore, honey," Pattie replied. The three broke into hysterics, feeling lighter than they had in a long time. John returned with his sandwich and was puzzled. 

"What'd I miss?" He asked, smirking. 

"Oh, we were just discussing...well, you know what we were discussing," Pattie giggled, and Mo guffawed. Cyn smiled admiringly up at her ex-husband and current lover. 

"I love you," she said suddenly. He squeezed her hand and grinned.

"I love you too, baby--sweetie. Yoko told me that baby is offensive." Cyn looked surprise. 

"Did someone learn how to properly respect woman?" Cyn asked in surprise. He chuckled lightly. 

"Yeah, I kind of did."

"Yeah, and he's all into the peace now," Pattie interjected.

"I've heard. You know, I always liked when you got involved with a cause." He grinned and kissed her gently, softly. 

"I want you forever."

"You can have me, I'm available," she kind of laughed, but looked at him seriously. 

"Excuse me, Maureen, Pattie, we have to call our son for a while."

"Yes, for a while." They giggled. They ran from the table and Maureen called after them, "it's after midnight, I don't think he'll be awa--oh forget it." 

Cyn and John were in hysterics as the ran into the nearest closet. They tore off each other's close and with the urgency of two teenager lovers, started making furious love. 

Yoko stood alone at the end of the hallway, hearing her love screaming with pleasure. Tears quietly fell down her face, as sobs quivered out of her chest. She leaned onto the wall, barely grasping at something. She fell down to her knees and wept. 

Pattie and Mo heard her crying from the cafeteria and Pattie gave her a knowing look. Mo shook her head.

"Definitely not. Not after those two..."

"She's hurt."

"She's not our friend. We owe her nothing."

"We can give her five minutes," Pattie replied icily before running out of the cafeteria and down the hallway to where Yoko sat. After a few moments, Maureen chased after her. Pattie hugged Yoko and Mo patted her shoulder, offering her tissues. 

"He looks so happy," she sobbed. "I thought that I was the only one that made him happy." Mo stroked her back. 

"Oh sweetie, a lot of things make a man happy. For example, Pattie's George is absolutely thrilled by--" Pattie slapped her. Mo was too shocked to react. 

"Girls, please don't fight over me--"

"You know how all last week Ringo came home from the studio at three AM?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, George got home at eleven." Maureen looked like Pattie had just slapped her. 

"It's not like I never knew..."

"Well, I knew too. Our men are stupid and selfish and they don't care about us."

"So, what do you suggest. We look like her?" Maureen gestured to Yoko. Pattie looked away, crossing her arms and biting her lip. 

"George isn't that cruel. He never meant for me to find out."

"Well, neither did Ringo."

"So what the hell do we do then?" 

"Ice cream?" Pattie nodded. She reached a hand out to Maureen, who took it. Pattie then held her hand out for Yoko to take it. She looked at Maureen expectantly, who begrudgingly took Yoko's hand. 

They went back to the cafeteria to get ice cream.


	17. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo and George have a revelation and Linda and John have a confrontation.

Back in the waiting room, George sat alone and Ringo paced the room. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Ringo shouted all of the sudden. "I mean, John's clearly lost it--and what? are we supposed to just go with this? I am so tired of this whiplash."

"It won't be for that much longer," George replied bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see what is really going on? Rings, we're in therapy. Not just therapy, we're therapy for broken families. This little therapy experiment is the last hope of holding us all together, and clearly it's not working." Ringo fell into a seat his mouth hanging open. He looked stunned. 

"What...what are you saying?" 

"When this started, no one knew how long it would last. I don't think anyone thought it'd last forever, but I don't think anyone ever imagined the day that we'd actually..." Ringo started hyperventilating, tears in his eyes. He reached over and squeezed George's hand. 

"I thought that this was just a bump in the road. I thought we could get through it. I thought..." A sob escaped his lips, and then another one, and then another, until he was full on crying. George pulled him into his arms. 

"It's okay, Rings, we're gonna figure this out," he told him reassuringly with tears in his eyes. "You know, maybe, just maybe, we can save this sinking ship. No one's called it quits yet."

"You have."

"You think we have any say in the future of this group?" He replied knowingly. He shook his head. "We just have to wait." Ringo rested his head on George's shoulder. George smiled a little. 

Meanwhile, Linda was wandering around the hospital when she ran into John.

"Oh, hello, I thought you had left."

"No, I'm waiting for Paul." She nodded.

"He should be out soon." He nodded. There was a long pause between them. "He asked about you, just before they took him. He thought you weren't coming back."

"No, I'll always be here." 

"I know that you have a very strong relationship, and I don't want to get in between that, but he's made his choices."

"I'm well aware of that." She looked him straight in the eyes. 

"You are not children anymore, you can't play your little game. It's time that you both just grew up and moved on."

"You think this is a game? Maybe he thought it was, but was never a game to me."

"Then, tell me, John, who do you plan on going home with tonight? It's certainly not my husband." John winced. 

"I am not in love with him."

"Do you want me to tell him that." John cringed. "Didn't think so." She scrutinized him, "So how many hearts have you broken tonight?"

"He broke mine!" He cut in. There was hurt in his eyes and ice in his voice. She stared at him in shock. "You don't know what you're talking about," he continued calmly. "Paul loves you, he does, but that doesn't mean that your whole little romance went as you think it did." he started to walk away. She pulled him back. 

"What does that mean?" He didn't answer. "Damn it, John Lennon, you will tell me what you meant." He looked away. She pulled his face back to hers.

"He chose you, I get it, you don't have to rub it in." He stormed away. 

"And, now you're going to walk right back into that poor girl's arms, as if you are not in love with my husband." He turned back around came up to her. 

"I love her, I do, and I would never leave her again."

"Not even if I walked away?" A look of realization crossed his face. "I thought so." She walked away.


	18. Happiness is an Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul wakes up and reunites with an old flame. He is left with a tough decision.

Paul got out of surgery a little while later. Linda went in first, and the rest were allowed to visit a little while later. When Paul saw John he smiled, John barely smiled back. He looked in confusion as John pulled Cynthia into the room. The smile fell off of his face. Linda kissed him, hard, turning to glare at John, before kissing him again. 

"Get a room," George called out. Pattie glared at him. He barely looked at her. Ringo put his arm around Maureen, who barely looked at him. Pattie and Maureen shared a knowing look, but there was bitterness underneath it. Yoko was nowhere to be found. 

"What happened while I was under?" He asked sleepily.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. They turned to find Jane Asher standing in the doorway. 

"I heard that Paul was in an accident, and I just wanted to make sure that he was okay." Everyone gaped. Paul just stammered a reply before feigning sleepiness. He closed his eyes, told everyone he was tired, so everyone, one by one, left. Linda promised to stay by his side. John was the last to leave. He hovered by the doorway, giving a little wave, before leaving. 

After they were gone, Paul asked Linda to get him something to eat.

"I haven't eaten since this morning, and I am starving." She nodded and went to the cafeteria to get something. 

After she was gone, he got up, peeked out his door, and saw Jane sitting in the hallway, painting her nails. 

"I'm guessing you want to see me," she replied slyly. She smiled and followed him back into his room. She sat on his bed and watched him get settled. 

"I was hoping you'd stay."

"I was hoping you would too." She gave him bedroom eyes. "Now, before you say anything, I am not here to have sex with you."

"I didn't ask you to--"

"Then why else did you send Mrs.McCartney away?" 

"I haven't seen you months, I want to talk to you." 

"Look, I've been on dates, and I think that I may have actually found someone pretty great. Plus, you're married, so if you think that you can just start this up again, then yes, yes, 100% yes." She smiled at him.

"Jane, I don't want to get back together. I love Linda."

"Then, why did you call me in here?" 

"Why did you come to see me?"

"Because, your Paul McCartney, or did you forget that? For five years, I was the luckiest girl alive, and after that someone else gets the ring--"

"Jane, I--you left me."

"You were cheating on me with that woman for god knows how long."

"Then why do you want me back?" She crawled up to him and bit his lip. He felt the blood rush from his brain. 

"Because every love song that you ever wrote was about me, or did you forget?" She pulled away. "I was angry at you, so, so angry, but then after you were gone and you married that woman, I regretted it. Oh, I regretted it so bad. All I wanted was you, you in my arms, in my body." She started to move closer to him and he pushed her away. She looked at him in shock. "What do you want from me?" He looked at her and suddenly he felt overwhelmed with nostalgia. 

"You're Jane Asher. You're my..." She nodded and pulled him in closer, her lips just hovering over his. She was just a centimeter away when she whispered, "If I kiss you, you will swear that this time you will do this right. No more games. No more putting our wedding off. No more photographers. Just you and me, you and me forever." 

"Paul and Jane," he mused, "Will they or won't they?" he smiled dreamily. He looked into her deep green eyes. "Oh fucking yes!" And he pushed his lips into hers and she smiled underneath of them. She pulled him down, and ripped his clothes off. She bit his neck and sucked on it creating a deep purple bruise. He kissed her neck all the way up to her ear, sucking on it. She gripped his hair, pulling at it, not enough to rip it out, but enough to bring tears to his eyes. She straddled him and started pumping into him, digging her nails into his sides. He leaned forward to bite her ear and she moaned in pleasure. He kept biting her all over, creating little marks. She grabbed his finger bit so hard that she drew blood. She sucked on it. He moved his lips down her breasts, giving her little hickeys all over her chest. Neither of them finished, they both just sort of stopped, falling next to each other in the sheets. 

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked him, poking at his face. 

"No, Linda should be back soon," he replied with a sigh.

"So, Cynthia gets her man back and what do I get? Because, I am not in this just to fuck you on occasion and then leave you alone the rest of the time," she retorted sitting straight up. He sat up and looked at her apologetically. 

"Jane, my head is still spinning from the anesthesia--and the sex. I can't exactly make a major life decision right now." She pursed her lips and looked away from him. 

"Why did you marry her?" She asked quietly. She didn't sound angry or bitter, but rather sad and confused. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. 

"Because, she's having our child," he replied flatly. 

"I noticed that," she replied curtly. Then she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "So, if I had not taken my birth control pill then I would've had you forever? Is that what you're telling me." Now she sounded angry and bitter. "I loathe you. I've loathed you ever since the first tour, and I found out you had slept with half of Europe!" She was hysterical now. "I can't believe I wanted a piece of you again. All you've ever done was hurt me and tell me lies. But you know what I really hate. Do you know what really gets under my skin?" She waited for him to answer. 

"That even though I caused you misery, you still loved me all that time."

"No, it's that I put in all of that work and went through all of that pain and what did it get me?" She was crying now. She buried her face in her knees and she balled. He tried to touch her but she pushed him off. "I could've been her. I could die my hair and take up photography. I can do an American accent, you know. I can be Linda fucking Eastman if I want to be." She shook her head and continued to cry. "Just tell me what it is about her that you prefer over me, because I thought that I was pretty enough for you, and funny enough, and nice enough. I thought that I was someone that you would've introduced to your mom and be proud to do so. I don't understand what this amazing girl standing in front of you lacks that that woman out there scrounging for cafeteria food has." She stopped talking and just stared at him. 

"I'm sorry Jane!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry I treated you like shit--"

"Oh please, I don't care anymore that you cheated on me dozens of times!" She took a deep breath and continued, "I care that you one, moved on so quickly, and two, married her in less than a year when you couldn't even marry me in five." He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "You can make it up to me." He looked at her in surprise. 

"What can I possibly do to get you to at least forgive me."

"So, you do seek my forgiveness. For what do you wish to gain from it."

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to lose you forever."

"Well, do you still want Miss America out there?" He didn't answer. She tried not to let the hurt show and continued, "There is one thing that you could do that would secure my love 'forever' as you'll probably sing about as soon as this is over."

"And what is that?"

"Marry me," she answered devilishly, a smile dancing on her lips. 

"If I get divorced--"

"No, get out of this hospital bed, go to the nearest chapel and fucking marry me."

"It's one o'clock in the morning. Also, I'm married."

"It doesn't have to be real. Just do a quicky ceremony in the chapel downstairs and show me that you are committed to this relationship and that you will marry me as soon as it is appropriate--and I want a big wedding." She had this eager expression on her face, then she burst into hysterics. "I'm not that desperate. Look, let's just do it for fun and when you want to, we'll get married. Okay?" He nodded. "But we will get married."

"Wait a second. I don't know if I want to get divorced." She stared at him in shock, disappointment written all over her face. Then she got her game face on.

"You either go downstairs right now and fucking pretend marry me or you will never see me again." She stared at him, her expression completely neutral. He took her hands and stared at them for several moments, stroking them, turning them over in his hands, and even gently kissing them. 

"I don't know if I'm allowed to get up, but I'll do it." She grinned and grabbed his neck and kissing him. 

"I knew this would work out!" She exclaimed, pulling him out of the room. Just as they were leaving they passed by Linda McCartney holding two melting ice cream cones. Paul turned around and saw the look on his face and froze. Jane kept pulling him, but realizing that he stopped she turned to glare at him. "What's going--God damn it! I was this close!" 

Paul let go of Jane's hand and walked up to Linda. She was holding back tears. 

"I am four months pregnant with your child. I don't even understand..." she stopped and shook her head. "I thought that you weren't like the others. That I was the only girl that mattered in your life right now and that you would only write love songs for me."

"I can see that this is a conflict, and I am going to go." Jane turned to leave. 

"Jane wait," he called to her. She stopped and turned around. 

"Jane wait?" Linda responded, her voice hard. "The man that I am married to is not going to call out to a woman he was involved with. He's going to send her on her way. Now, I don't know what kind of woman that you are, Jane Asher, but Linda Eastman does not waste her time with men like this. Even if they have puppy dog eyes." She stroked his hair and gave him one last loving look. She marched down the hallway, handing the ice creams to Jane who just stared at them. Her mouth was agape and her green eyes were burning with tears and she didn't know why. Then she swallowed. 

"You can run after her. I know that you love her, and I don't know if you loving me is even a factor anymore."

"I do love you, Jane," he told her touching the side of her face. "You were my world, and you can still be." She looked up at him with hope. "But I am so confused right now." She nodded her head in agreement. 

"If you need me, I'll be in the chapel," she said, walking away. He was left standing in the hallway alone.


	19. Here, There, and Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul makes a rash decision. Later he has a pretty embarrassing moment. All of it wrapped in blind romance.

He had been standing there for several minutes when he caught a glimpse of John and Cynthia running down another hallway laughing and grabbing at each other. They seemed to exist in a cloud of nostalgia and euphoria. And so suddenly he didn't even realize he was doing it, he ran in the alternate direction ignoring protests from the nurses. He didn't even care that he was only in a dressing gown and that people were snapping pictures. He just let his feet take him where he wanted to go. 

He arrived at the chapel just two minutes later. Jane was sitting at the alter on her knees staring up at the stain glass window. The sun was just starting to come up, shining this golden light over the small chapel. 

"Jane," Paul called out. She turned around and a smile lit up her face. He ran up the aisle and swept her up in his arms and spun her around, kissing her on the mouth. "Now, let's get hitched, Mrs. McCartney." To that, she threw her head back and cheered. 

"You can print that in the papers tomorrow." She fixed herself into a damsel in distress pose and looked up at with this big pout. "Rescue me, Paulie, from my horrible life of bachelorette-hood." She pretended to faint and then she proceeded to giggle like a schoolgirl. She then hopped down from his arms and pulled him out of the chapel. 

"I thought we came here to get married."

"Well, I wasn't sure how willing you'd be to breaking out of the hospital." She pulled him through the hallways dodging nurses and eventually pushing out of an emergency door, alarms immediately going off.

"You know, I should be monitored for at least 24 hours--"

"You will be, by me!" She exclaimed. She couldn't have looked happier, and Paul actually looked pretty happy himself. He was a little sick from all the running around so soon after surgery. He was still smiling though, just looking at her fiery streaks of red hair. 

She eventually got him to her car, where she sped off into the early morning sun. 

Just before 8 AM, they arrived at a little cottage in the countryside. They went inside to find a young gay couple sitting on some mod looking furniture. 

"Jane, how nice it is to see. I'm guessing this is the groom to be."

"Pretend groom, and yes it is." She pushed him forward and she shook their hands, looking a little anxious. 

"Who are these guys?" He said into her ear.

"They're my friends Frank and Maurice. They were in a production of Much Ado About Nothing with me." She then put on a huge smile and said, "So, do you have anything for us to change into."

"In the backroom," Frank answered, walking Jane into the back. Paul was suddenly left alone with Maurice. The awkward silence stretched on. 

Finally, Paul broke the silence. 

"You know, a great friend of ours was gay."

"Was gay? What, was he suddenly cured?"

"No, he, um, died, very suddenly a couple of years ago," Paul answered, his voice rough. Maurice looked sympathetic. 

"It's a shame when good people die young." The silence returned.

Paul once again broke it. 

"They told us afterwards that he was unhappy. He felt lonely, and no one could figure out why. This may sound forward, but do you have any idea what he could've been feeling?" Maurice stared and and stared at him. He was so bewildered he could hardly speak. 

"I do not know your friend. I cannot speak of his heartache. You know, we are all not the same. Though, I have struggled throughout my life, I am very, very happy at the moment. This is quite a time to be alive, but for some, that is not true. Your friend may have felt that he was an outcast in a society that refused to accept him. It may be hard for you to understand, but for some of us, having to cover up our love even to our families is very, very difficult. Imagine if you couldn't show this beautiful woman in that backroom to your loving mother. It would feel as if you were cheated out of something very simple but very poignant." Maurice spoke evenly but carefully. Paul listened intently, absorbing each statement and letting it really sink in. Finally, he replied. 

"I think I can understand," his voice mournful. 

Just then, Jane stepped out of the backroom in a lilac dress and a flower crown resting on her head. She was barefooted but wore ribbons around her ankles, like a ballerina. The front of her dress stopped just above her ankles, but the back dragged on the floor. The dress was all cotton, but had little taffeta sleeves. Small pink flowers outlined the bodice and trailed up to the sleeves. A long purple ribbon hung from the crown atop her head reaching nearly to the floor. Paul looked on, absolutely speechless. 

"Jane, I've...I've never seen you so...so..."

"Breathtaking, I know," she replied, giving him a little kiss. She took his hand and turned him towards Maurice and Frank. Frank quickly turned on a record, something sweet and soulful by the Stylistics. Maurice indicated that they should walk closer to them, and the pair marched forward, looking as radiant as the sun. Their hands were tightly interwoven and their eyes were locked on each other. "You are everything/and everything is you..." played in the background as the moved slowly over to their friends. They didn't want the moment to pass too quickly. Then, very suddenly, Jane burst into hysterics. Paul looked at her in confusion. 

"Paul, honey, you've still got your dressing gown on," she whispered in his ear, still giggling. He blushed scarlet and quickly dashed into the backroom. Frank ran after him, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. In the backroom, Paul hid behind a partition crying. 

"I've ruined it! I've ruined our pretend wedding."

"No, you haven't. This was just the rehearsal, darling. We'll get you in a suit, stat." Paul shook his head.

"I can never relive that moment. I mean, Jane looked so perfect, and I felt like I was seeing her for the first time. You know, I wrote "I've Just Seen a Face" for her, and all of my other love songs."

"So all of your songs."

"Don't be cheeky." Paul sighed and continued, "Look, I love that woman, and I think I had forgotten that until today. So, the moment that I realized that should be this perfect moment--and it could've been--but now it's been tainted forever. All because I forgot to change out of my dressing gown."

"Look at me, Paul McCartney. That woman out there is a treasure, and you are not going to ruin her wedding day just because you think you shat on it. Guess what, you didn't. She laughed, which means she's not pissed. She's happy. Come on, this is a great story to tell. And besides, wasn't the moment perfect anyway. It doesn't matter what you're wearing. She was able to look at you, looking like a tramp, the same way that you were looking at her, who was looking like an absolute goddess. Do you get what I'm saying?" Paul nodded and got up. 

"So, do you have anything for me to wear?" Frank grinned and started digging through his wardrobe. He eventually came across a blue pinstripe suit and a matching top hat. Paul agreed to wear it, only because he figured it'd match her outfit well. 

He came out several minutes later, looking very dapper. Jane gasped and ran up to him, kissing him passionately. 

"My, my, don't we look lovely today. And I really do mean we," she said just inches away from his face. They kissed again.

Frank turned the music on and that was their cue to move. They began to march once again, this time they were more giggly than glowy, but once again, they only had eyes for each other. They barely noticed that they had already gotten within inches of Maurice and were still moving closer. He cleared his throat, stopping them in their tracks. He smiled at them and they returned it. 

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the pretend marriage of Jane Asher and James Paul McCartney. I understand that the couple has prepared their own pretend vows." They exchanged a puzzled look. 

"We didn't prepare any vows," Jane pointed out. 

"Speak from the heart, dearies, and see what comes out," Maurice instructed.

The couple turned to each other, squeezing each other's hands tightly. They didn't say anything for an entire minute. Paul nodded to her, indicating that she should go first. She took a deep breath and began. 

"I fell in love with Paul when I was very young, and in six years we have both grown so much. We went from teenage soul mates to old souls travelling through life together, destined to always return to each other. I remember seeing you perform on TV just last year, and you were singing the song you wrote for Julian, and I saw this person that I thought that I had lost; this loving, caring, beautiful person who cared for someone so deeply that he'd write a song that beautiful for them. And then, I remembered that you weren't writing it for me, and that I shouldn't expect to hear you sing to me that you love me ever again. And I thought that that was because you didn't love me anymore, but then I saw how you looked at me today, and I saw that love in your eyes again that was always in your songs. That's when I realized that it doesn't matter who wrote the songs for, but as long as you're looking at me when you sing them." She had tears in her eyes as she said this and so did Paul. Frank and Maurice were crying as well. 

Paul took a deep breath, and began. "I've always been able to easily express myself in my songs, but it wasn't always easy for me to say what I wanted to say in words alone. But I can't rely on music along, mostly because I don't see any musical instruments in here that I can actually play. So, I'm going to try to sum it up in words." He took another deep breath and continued. "Jane, when I woke up this morning--yesterday morning--I was married to another woman, and my feelings for you were kept under wraps. Now, in 24 hours, they have suddenly emerged and I can't quench them. My love for you is never going to be caged again. I love you, Jane Asher. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I always will."

He kissed her just as Maurice announced, "you may now kiss the bride!" They continued to kiss for several long moments. "Of course you aren't actually married. That won't come until the divorce finalizes, dear." 

"Oh, right, I'll get right to that," he said a little sadly. 

"Hopefully you can get an annulment, honey. That way it goes faster," Jane replied giddily. 

"I hope so," he answered distantly.


	20. Fucking in Different Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on our couples and see relationships form and end.

After the ceremony, Frank and Maurice made them brunch and then left them alone in the cottage for an hour. 

They went to the bedroom in the back of the house where Jane laid out on the bed, still in her wedding gown. She looked like a medieval princess with her red hair splayed out around her, and the fabric of her dress draped over the side of the bed with her delicate little toes poking out the bottom.

He quickly untied his tie and moving his arm as carefully as possible, undressed. He laid down next to her on the bed, gently caressing her hair and her face. She slowly turned towards him and a smile spread across her face. 

"I always knew you'd come back for this," she breathed, letting her dress fall off of her, revealing her naked body, which practically shimmered in the early morning light. For a moment he stared at the woman he fell in love with years ago and tears came into his eyes. She wiped them away and asked him what was wrong. 

"You're still here," he wept, "you're really still here."

She soothed him, stroking his hair and whispering to him. 

"Of course I'm still here," she told him. "I'll never leave you as long as I live." She kissed the side of his face ever so gently. She pulled away as slowly as possible, letting electricity pass between them. He turned towards her with lust in his eyes and she grinned. "Your foreplay never lasted long, anyway," she whispered, her voice sultry. They both giggled as she pinned him to the bed and fucked him for all he was worth. 

On the other side of London, John and Cynthia were fucking in a cafe bathroom. 

"In all of the places that we've had sex in the past eight hours, this has got to be the least romantic," she told him, her body pressed against a stall door. That's when he stopped, giving her a little wink. 

"What about a gorgeous country mansion out in Surrey. Possibly in Weybridge," he replied knowingly. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"What are you talking about?" He shushed her. 

"I know a place, just follow me, and I will take you there. We'll have a great time, Cyn-y, just trust me." She thought about it, considered how crazy her ex-husband was, but also how hard that man could love, and quickly realized that going with him is probably a mistake, but one worth making. So, she gave him a little smile and a nod. He picked her up and carried her out of the cafe, the couple laughing like teenagers. 

Meanwhile, in Southwest London. Ringo, George, and the women arrived at Abbey Road Studios. They found George Martin upstairs in his office and he looked pissed. 

"Can someone please explain to me how both Paul and John managed to escape last night, and how they managed to end up in the hospital, and how the five of you were so irresponsible to have let this happened. And can someone please tell me how a therapy session lead to two couples nearing divorce, and--"

"Actually, it's three. Linda took a cab home last night and Jane never left the hospital," George corrected. George M took a moment to take that all in.

"So, the only couple that's still together is Ringo and Maureen."

"That's because we're not fucked up--right baby?" Ringo kissed Mo, just to prove it. They were both smug. 

"And what about you two?" He asked, pointing at George and Pattie. They barely glanced at each other. 

"Some things were said, secrets were revealed, and now Pattie's staying at Mo's."

"Not that we even had the chance to stay anywhere last night. We literally just got in. It would've been a shorter ride, if someone didn't insist we stop for that pack of deer." Pattie explained passive aggressively. 

"What, did you want Ringo to run them over?" George countered.

"I wanted you to just shut up and let Ringo drive!"

"Ringo isn't perfect! How many times do I have to tell you that the other Beatles are no angels, and their marriages aren't any better than ours."

"Hey! Our marriage is fine!" Mo defended. Ringo nodded in agreement. 

"Really? Then why is sleeping with--"

"Hey! I don't care who Ringo sleeps with! He comes home to me and only me. I am the love of his life and I don't care if he needs a little extra on the side..." towards the end her voice broke and a look of realization crossed her face. 

"Mo, you know that I love you. I can stop, I--" She held up her hand to stop him. 

"Pattie and I will get a hotel room--and Yoko too," Maureen told him boldly. A little smile appeared on Yoko's face. Pattie beamed. George looked sick. Ringo looked defeated. He didn't say anything, he couldn't. George put his arm around him and told him that everything was going to be okay, but Ringo's expression didn't change. He watched longingly as Maureen reunited with her girlfriends. 

She started to walk away when she turned around, "This is over, Richard Starkey, but please don't even look at me until you can swear to me that you will be 100% faithful." She took Pattie and Yoko's hands and left the studio. He watched her go with tear filled eyes.


	21. The First Beatle Wives Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The estranged Beatle women have a sort of meeting in their new digs.

In a London hotel, the three estranged Beatle women, sans Linda, sat in a bathroom, sulking. Maureen and Pattie sat in the bathtub, Pattie's impossibly long legs draped over Maureen's. Yoko sat on the toilet, smoking cigarette after cigarette after cigarette. No one said anything, except...

"Do you think that Jane and Paul are actually back together? Because if they are than that means that we've really got the gang back together!" Maureen said excitedly. Yoko tried not to look hurt. 

"It doesn't matter. We're not Beatle women anymore. If we want to see Jane we are perfectly capable of doing so ourselves, but we don't need to make it about the boys," Pattie pointed out. "By the way, do you think they will stay together?"

"Without us? They won't last a day," and the two guffawed. Yoko tried to laugh a little. "What's the matter, Yokes? We're all in the same boat."

"I know, but you see, John is my soulmate. I left my ex-husband for him and for him to just walk away from me like that." She tried to cover up her tears but the other two saw. They climbed out of the tub and comforted her. 

"Come on, come in the tub with us. We've got some stuff to tell you about John," Pattie invited and Maureen nodded enthusiastically. Pattie grabbed some wine and let it flow. The three girls squeezed in together, clinking their glasses. "So, do you really want to know the deal with John, because we've known him a lot longer than you have."

"Yes, but I know him better. I know his soul."

"Believe me, you do not know his soul. The John before you was funny and kind--no offense. He used to tease us mercilessly, but he'd also be really sweet. He always had something nice to say."

"He used to tell me that my dark hair and light eyes reminded him of Elizabeth Taylor."

"He used to tell me that I reminded him of Bridgette Bardot." The two girls exchanged delighted grins. "Oh he was really wonderful when he wanted to be, which was most of the time. Of course we weren't there all the time. We didn't bother with the boys when they were in the studio, so we missed a lot of their exchanges. You're so lucky you got John to bring you. George never let me go. He was afraid of what the others would've thought."

"I never even asked, because I knew Ringo would just say no. The boys are so focused when they're working it's like we're not even there. Who wants to feel invisible all of the time--no offense."

"Yeah, he changed but I guess he's really not the only one, is he?" Pattie wondered.

"No, Ringo changed a lot. He used to be so lighthearted and fun, now it's like living with Eeyore. He never wants to go out or do anything. He just sits around and sulks. Does George do that?"

"Oh God yes, especially after he discovered meditation. Sometimes it's all he does, besides fiddling with his guitar all night. I honestly don't even feel like I'm there half the time, or at least that he doesn't notice me, you know. Even though, look at me, I'm a fucking model and my husband doesn't even care." The other two women comforted her. Maureen poured more wine into her glass and told her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and Yoko confirmed it. 

"Pattie, do you know how many times a day I get called ugly? Sometimes I believe it, but often times John tells me otherwise. If I didn't have him to tell me that I was beautiful I'd never believe it. He was always my magic mirror, but after he left me, I asked myself who would ever tell me that I was beautiful again. That's when I realized that I can't rely on someone else to be my magic mirror. I need to be it, every day, and so do you. You don't need George to tell you that you're beautiful, because you can," Yoko explained. Pattie looked at her in awe with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her and sobbed. Maureen joined in. 

"You're right, you're so, so right," she cried. She wiped her eyes and looked at Maureen. "You're my beautiful best friend, and Yoko, you're my beautiful new friend. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a wavering smile and said softly, "You're beautiful Mrs. Harrison. He's lucky and he doesn't care, but so are you." She sat down on the toilet and looked at the ground. "I do still wish that he'd care."

"Of course you do, but honestly, Pattie. He will get wise soon and realize who you are and what he lost," Maureen replied. 

"What he lost? More like what he gained. Now he can fuck any secretary, any barmaid, any whore that he wants!" Her voice grew in bitterness and sadness. She stood up and started pacing. Maureen got up and tried to comfort her but Pattie shook her off. "I guess I'm free too. You know, I've had offers from other men. There are men that want to fuck me and would gladly come home to this every night and leave their work at the door!" She cried. Yoko stood up and touched her shoulders. 

"Honey, that man doesn't exist. Do you think that all this time, John and I had a perfect relationship?"

"Yes!" Maureen and Pattie exclaimed at the same time. 

"Well, we didn't. He was always looking over his shoulder. I never felt like he was truly happy with me."

"Well, maybe it's because you weren't meant to be together," Maureen pointed out. "You've been together less than a year, and he may have fallen hard for you, but sometimes it's just puppy love. Sometimes people need to find an in-between person before finding their true soul mate after coming out of a long-term relationship," Maureen continued, "You could be that person, and guess what, he could be yours. Maybe your real soul mate is someone you have yet to meet."

"Maureen, you are a nice girl, but you simply don't understand that the love that we shared. I know that he could be unhappy at times, but I have only ever seen him happy when he was with me, and no other time. If I were to just let him go, I risk preventing him from ever being happy again," she explained. Pattie and Mo exchanged an incredulous look. 

"Hon, we've seen John happy, and I'm not just talking about the old days. I saw him happy last night when he was with Cyn. I hate to say it, but John can go on without you, but I bet you can too." Pattie squeezed their hands. Then she frowned, "At least, I think you can. Can we?" Mo squeezed her hand harder. 

"Maybe we won't have to, but for now. Look at what we have." She held up her glass and Pattie smiled a little and clinked the glass.


	22. New Beginnings and More Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Cyn are a bit naughty as they start their new lives. George and Ringo discuss their future.

After she was gone, he broke down. George sat with him and comforted him. He tried not to think about Pattie having left with her,but it was really all he could think about. He knew he fucked up, but he also knew that she would come back. She always did. He forced himself to focus on his best mate, who was weeping beside him. 

"Rings, this is really tough what you're going through. What we're going through, but you have to understand that there is one marriage that we can still save." Ringo looked up at him in bewilderment. "This," and he gestured to the studio around him. "I don't know where the other two are, but I know that there is a love between the four of us that is worth saving." 

"But you said so yourself, that this is coming to an end."

"It doesn't have to. So, John takes off with his new/old bride, but Paul is definitely still on board. We can keep doing this."

"Do what?" He asked mournfully. he took off, leaving George alone in the studio.

He sat there, all by himself, thinking about everything that he had 24 hours ago, and finding himself pining for when they were all fighting but were still in the same room together. Then he found himself pining for the old days, when no one fought, and everyone just enjoyed every moment. When they had love and friendship and fame and success all at the same time. A time when the green light seemed to be on their side of the bay. And now he feels like he's watching from the shore. Yet, he still yearns for the others, imagining them together, remembering what made them great. He could see them all together, a little younger and a lot happier. And there was something about them, all of them, just the sheer thought of them together and with him, moved him to tears. And that's when he pulled out his Rickenbacker. 

Out in Surrey, John and Paul pulled up to St. George's Hill in Weybridge. A pang of longing hit them both very suddenly and very deeply. They took hands as they pulled up to their old home. They looked up at their classical tudor mansion, and they felt like they were looking at something, that both belonged to them and to someone else. They got out of the car and relocked their hands. Slowly they approached the gates. 

"We can't just go in there," she pointed out. "People live there, you know." 

"I happen to know that the husband is a doctor and works long shifts and that the wife is wintering in the Alps." She looked at him skeptically. 

"It just doesn't feel right. I mean, this is someone else's home. We can't just break--oh, I forgot who I used to be married to." He flashed her a mischievous grin as he hopped the gate. He unlocked the gate from the inside and opened it, gesturing for her to enter like she was a princess entering her castle. "Come hither, m'lady." She couldn't help but smile. She took his hand and walked through the gate and into their yard. The pang returned, but it had a softer side to it, a side that made her grin like the cheshire cat. He shared that smile, practically glowing himself. She started walking up the path towards her first home and felt happy tears in her eyes, and then, out of nowhere, John picked her up and carried her up the little pathway. The two were giggling like crazy as he carried her. When he reached the door, he put her down and started feeling around the plants. She looked at him in bemusement. 

"You know that the plants can't actually break you into this house, right? Also, shouldn't we go in through the back or the side?" He grinned devilishly at her. 

"Don't need to," and just then, he pulled a key out from underneath a rock, stuck it in the lock, and very dramatically turned it. He opened the door and once again gestured for her to go inside. She took a very careful step onto the floor. She squeezed his hand for support, as she put herself back into the world she left behind. She stepped inside, walked through the foyer with John at her heels. She looked around, and through the new paint she could see her home. She covered her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. He gently kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. I love you so much and someday soon I'm going to buy you a home just like this and we're going to live happily ever after with Julian. No more drugs, no more cheating, and no more distance. You are my wife--or you should be--and I'm finally going to show it." Just then, she broke down and fell into his arms. He held her closely, soothing her. 

"What are we supposed to tell him?" She asked suddenly. 

"Tell him that his father finally gained some fucking sense." She smiled up at him. "Now, for the reason that we're here," and she left. He pulled her down the hallway and all the way up the stairs to their old bedroom. It had changed drastically from before. It used to be a very warm room, with wooden furniture and yellow walls. Now it was pure white with porcelain furniture and mod looking paintings on the walls. They didn't care though; to them, it was still their old bedroom. They fell onto the bed and immediately started kissing. Then he started to kiss her neck, then her collarbone. That's when she ripped off her dress and he tore off his suit, kicking it across the room. She motioned with her finger for him to come closer, and he hovered over her, his lips just centimeters away from hers. 

"Cynthia Lennon, I thought that you were engaged," he suddenly whispered. She looked confused for a second and then she smiled. 

"That's over," she replied, grinning. He smiled back and then kissed her with sexual adrenaline pumping through his body. He climbed on top of her and ripped off his panties. His boxers were off in seconds. He couldn't wait a second longer. He inserted himself inside of her and she moaned in pleasure. 

"There it is," she giggled. He leaned down and kissed her neck, as his body moved up and down with hers. She reached out and touched his face and left it there. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his. His eyes were sweet and gentle, but his movements weren't. He moved with speed and a fierceness that she never experienced before. She screamed out in pleasure, screaming his name. He had never reached her in that way before; for a moment, it was complete euphoria for the both of them.


	23. Change Is Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Cyn amongst their honeymoon bliss map out their future.

When it was over, they laid next to each other on the bed next to each other. They were wrapped in each other's arms. The early afternoon sun hitting them through the open window. They were naked and shimmering with sweat. Her hands were wrapped in his hair and his around her back. They looked at each other, and for a while, they forgot where they were. It wasn't some stranger's home; it was theirs. But something threw them off, or at least Cynthia. 

"I just realized, you're hair is long. Like, way longer than I've ever known it to be."

"Yeah, Yoko and I have been growing out our hair. Remember, the bed-in."

"Ah, yes, the famous bed-in for peace. You know, Julian was quite confused by that whole thing."

"To be honest, I am to. I've been very confused lately, but right now, I'm not. I know exactly where I should be."

"With me?"

"Great guess," and he kissed her. Then she stopped. 

"I don't really like it," she said suddenly. 

"Well, I do have a solution." He climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxer shorts. She put her undergarments on and followed him into the master bath. He grabbed a chair from the bedroom and put in the middle of the loo. He pulled out some kitchen scissors and handed them to Cyn before wrapping a towel around his shoulders. "If I'm going to be with you, than I think I should look like it." She wasn't sure what he meant, but she was sure that she wanted to chop off at least some of his hair. So, with his direction, started snipping at his locks until there was much left on the sides and most of it was on the top. That's when he started fishing through the medicine cabinet, pulled out some gel, and did his high school morning routine. She watched him with some bewilderment but she couldn't hide the fact that she was thrilled. She could almost see herself and him with her as teenagers again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and looked lovingly up at him. 

"I think I need a flip."

"Go for it," he replied, grinning. She started to curl her hair and do her makeup. Within the hour they were the perfect late sixties couple. They laughed when they saw each other. 

"I've got to admit, you do like quite handsome this way."

"I'd like to think so, my stunning bride," he replied, giggling, and their makeup and hair didn't stay nice too long...

Later in Kenwood, John and Cynthia were laying naked in their sunroom. It was the only room in their former home that wasn't completely transformed. It was late afternoon, and the sun shone bright in the softly lit room. Cyn's long blonde hair was draped across his hair chest, and his five o'clock shadow was brushing against the top of her head. They had been lying there for hours, talking quietly to each other, reminiscing on old times.

"Do you remember when I had mutton chops?" He asked suddenly, and she guffawed. 

"I do remember that wonderful stage. You went through a lot of different looks, just with facial hair alone. Something that I know that you used to despise." 

"I used to despise glasses too, but..." he gestured to the ones on his face. "What about you? I thought you'd never..." and then he realized that she hasn't changed much in the last ten years. "Wow, I guess you really have stuck to your guns, huh?"

"It's not a bad thing to change your mind. It's just strange, because I remember when I first met you, you hated your glasses so much, and you talked about it all the time. You rarely wore them, even when you needed them. I used to have to direct you to the proper doorways and bus stops because you were so blind."

"Okay, okay, I get it, I hated having some dorky glass things on my face."

"No, I understand. It's just so funny. Now I can't even imagine you without them." She looked up at him and smiled. "You've let go of something very deeply personal, something that identified you for so long, and you were able to create a new identity, and my god the world didn't end. Don't you think there's something incredibly poignant about that?" He looked at her in confusion. 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you have changed, John, and I think all this change has made you unhappy, because your path hasn't changed. I think if you want to move forward and completely change everything that you ever were, as scary as that is, I think you can. And if you do, I will be right here to support you." He just stared at her in shock and fear. 

"Are you suggesting that I leave them behind?"

"I'm not suggesting that. I'm just afraid that you're keeping yourself in limbo, because you're afraid, and I don't want you to be afraid. I just want you to know that I am here for you no matter what."

"Cyn, I can't leave them. I know sometimes I feel like I should, but the idea of actually walking away from them permanently," he shook his head, "It's so much more than scary; it's the end of the world." She took his face her hands and looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Then don't end it." She looked down and sighed, "Do you think that you could save it? And do you think, if you do save it, that it will be worth saving?" 

"To have them back, to have everything back to the way that it was. It would be worth everything."

"Then, run straight back. Get back to that therapists office and fix the cracks in your relationships."

"Then why did you tell me to change everything?"

"Because I want you to know that if everything falls apart that you do still have a chance." He nodded and she smiled. "Now, let's get our clothes and leave this fortress."

"Wait," he reached out to her. "I can't leave her yet. I don't think the doctor will be home anytime soon. Do you want to watch TV in the living room like the old days?" She smiled and took his hand, guiding him to the living room. Before they sat down, she turned to him and said, "But you will fix this, John Lennon. Swear to me that you will try, as soon as you can." He nodded and she smiled in satisfaction, sitting down.


	24. Scattered Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane tries to understand what happened, and so does Paul.

Out in the country, Jane and Paul lie together on Frank and Maurice's bed. 

"I have a question for you," she whispered. 

"What is it dear?"

"Where were you going with John when you got in that car accident?"

"That wasn't clear to me. I wasn't driving." She looked a little confused. 

"Then where were you coming from?"

"We were running away from, you know what, it's silly."

"No, tell me. I heard that he broke into your house or something some weeks ago. He was banging on your gate, claiming that you missed a session. What's that about. The last time I saw you, you two were thick as thieves." 

"We've hit a rough patch."

"What happened?" He shrugged. 

"I wish I could tell you, but I honestly don't where I stand with him or any of them. I thought that he hated me, and then I thought that he loved me again, and now...I don't even know where he is."

"He doesn't hate you," she said matter of fact. "He could never hate you," she continued definitively. 

"I want to believe you, but you don't see the way that he looks at me, the things that he says."

"What does he say to you?" She demanded concernedly. 

"That he writes all the good songs and he deserves all the A-sides. I want to say that it doesn't get to me, but honestly, it goes so much deeper than that. He was my partner for years and now he tells me that he was the talent and what was I? The looks. He was always the brains, the leader, the one that took us to the top and what was I all that time? Apparently I was just his assistant that gave him a few good lines every once in a while."

"That's not true. You wrote Yesterday and Hey Jude. They are both huge hits. Some of your best even."

"He wrote I Am the fucking Walrus. Well if he is the walrus and then what the hell am I?" He was starting to get really emotional. 

"You are his other half. Do you think he could've written all those songs without you. You were always a partnership. You shared the work and the credit. Remember?"

"And what did that amount to? Us resenting each other. The desolation of our friendship. He acts like none of it ever happened. I am nothing to him now."

"Listen to me. You and John had a bond tighter than I have ever seen. It was something that the rest of us could not even begin to comprehend. That is something that can't just break so easily. He must still feel something for you or else he wouldn't have stayed with you in the hospital."

"He was hurt. The doctors didn't let him leave so quickly."

"But he did stay."

"Yeah, but then he left. And he barely glanced my way. I don't know what happened. We were really connecting, you know. I thought things were getting back to normal but nope he just had to fuck it up again."

"What happened between you two? I mean, really. Tell me what's going on, because I don't understand how two people were so happy together for over ten years could just suddenly fall apart."

"Ask John and Cyn. Fuck, ask any divorced couple." 

"You two are not a divorced couple. You share something so deep and personal--"

"And it's gone, Jane!" He shouted. She looked afraid and then she held it back. "I can't even begin to explain to you what we're going through."

"Well don't talk to me about it. Talk to him. He's the one that needs to hear that you still care about him and you want to make this work." 

"Therapy. We were running away from a therapy session that George Martin forced us to attend. That's where we are now. And not just for John and I, no. We all need it, because I don't know if you heard but the Beatles are starting to crumble. He wanted us to try to fix it, because trudging along like this pretending like nothing is wrong, as if Ringo didn't quit for a few weeks and George didn't threaten to. As if John isn't making music of his own with that--It's not her fault. None of this is her fault!" He was becoming hysterical and there was heavy sarcasm in his voice. "He's ditched her so everything will change as if we were all just holding hands before. As if things haven't been weird since Brian died and as if John hasn't been high since '65. and as if Ringo and George are content with getting at the most three songs on an album. As if that is even remotely the case." He stopped, tears in heavy in his eyes. He brushed his hair back with his good hand. "He's trying to save a corpse, Jane. Trying to retain my friendship with John is just as futile, but yet--" he threw his hands up and looked absolutely broken, "I will die trying to salvage this marriage. Because you're wrong. We are a couple on the way to divorce and we just want one more marriage counselor telling us that yes, everything will be fine if we just pray with these rosary beads. We want one more night where we are just us, but I'm afraid that that night has past and all we are searching for is emptiness." She stared at him in shock and fear. 

"Paul...I wish I could say something, but I'm at a loss of words."

"So am I."


	25. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Martin calls them back into the studio--in six weeks when Paul's wrist heals.

At Abbey Road in Southwest London, George Martin sat alone in his office. He was listening to old tapes of the band. Not stuff that can be bought on albums, but the real stuff; the stuff that's in between. He listened to them making jokes and laughing together with such a ease and love that was beyond words. They had something so special, and even he longed for it to return, if possible. He peaked over at the phone and considered his only option. He pressed play on another tape and listened to John tease Paul about something and laughed and then he cried. He cried for a long time. And then he dialed the phone. 

In Ringo's home in Esher, he picked up the phone. He had been crying, but he made sure when he picked up the phone that it was undetectable. 

"Hello, this is Ringo." His voice was not as smooth as he would've liked it, but he continued anyway. "Who is this?"

"It's George Martin, and as I can recall, you have a contract to fulfill, young man. Now get to the studio and play those drums."

"What album? All you have is 45 seconds of noise and the rest is fighting." 

"Then we have a lot of work to do." And the line was cut off. 

In Kinfauns, George was smoking a cigarette and playing his guitar. He kept glancing at the photo of George and Pattie from their wedding day and pushed away the tears. Suddenly the phone rang and was shocked to hear George Martin's voice. He told him about the contracts and he just sat there, stunned. 

"We have another shot at this thing?"

"You know I'd never give up on you kids." George tried to smile through his tears. He wiped them away. 

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll be there tomorrow morning." He hung up the phone and just sat there, stunned, for several long minutes. Then he cracked a smile, tears streaming down his face. He looked down at the guitar in his hands and cradled it for a long time. 

After Jane and Paul left Frank and Maurice's they headed to her house in London, where they had spent several years living together. They were going to spend the night before heading off to Scotland in the morning. After being home an hour they got the call. 

Paul didn't know how to respond at first. There were tears in his eyes and his heart was beating in his chest. He held Jane's hand tightly.

"A second chance? We've been given a second chance."

"Take it. I know that you feel like it's over, but that doesn't mean that John won't hop in a car with you and drive god-knows-where just to get away." He smiled a little, but it quavered. 

"I can see him again?" She nodded. "And the others?" She nodded again. "Alright, well, let's get ready." she stopped him. 

"It's not until tomorrow. You don't have to get dressed yet." He sat back down and cradled her in his arms. 

John and Cyn stood outside of their first home, holding hands, and trying not to cry.

"Do you think we should take a picture or something?" Cyn nodded and took out her camera, snapping one of John in front of the gates. Then she took his hand and ushered him away from the house and back into the car. 

They drove out to Ascot and got settled. After only being there for a short time, the phone rang. 

"John," George's Martin's voice came over the receiver, "You need to come back. The album's half done and I know you have a lot more up your sleeve." He dropped the phone, tears filling his eyes. Cyn looked concerned and he nodded to reassure her. He cleared his throat and answered, "I'll be there."

"I mean it, John. We have to get through this." 

"I know. I'm ready to get back to work." He hung up. He ran into Cyn's arms, burying his head in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter the Beatles Family Therapy's gonna take a bit of a break. Consider this the end of part one and when it returns sometime after the New Year it'll be part two.


	26. Get Back...Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally ready to get back to the studio and we see what they've been up to all this time.

6 Weeks Later... 

At a London doctor's office, we see Paul and Jane sitting together, holding hands. Paul has a cast on his arm that Jane has signed in big pink letters with a little heart at the end. Her hair is longer and Paul's is shorter. He's clean shaven now, wearing a white dress shirt and slacks. Jane is wearing a floral print dress with a jean jacket over top and ballet flats. Jane gives him a nervous smile, squeezing his hand. 

The doctor comes in then, holding a file folder and a small electric saw. Paul flinches. 

"It's okay," Jane whispers to him. "It won't hurt you." She squeezes his hand harder. 

"Okay, Mr. McCartney, by the looks of your X-rays, you are ready to have your cast off." Paul closes his eyes and sticks his arm out. The doctor turns on the little saw, and a moment later, he turns it off, the process complete. Paul opens his eyes and looks down at his arm. It's covered in dust and flakey bits of plaster, looking thinner than before. 

"Uh, is this gonna be okay, doc?"

"It should be fine. Give it a couple of days, and you can finally go back to performing." He breathed a sigh of relief. Jane claps her hands together, beaming. 

The two walk gleefully out of the office, hand in hand, ready to get back to work.

Across town, in Ringo's flat, he is seen eating a plate of fried eggs in front of a television set. He is mindlessly eating and watching TV, not seeing and not tasting. An older woman comes into the living room, carrying a tin of biscuits. 

"Here, Ritchie, have a biscuit." She holds the tin out to him. He waves her off. She places it down next to him anyway. 

"Not now," he replies. His eyes are bloodshot and he looks much paler than usual. He's ten pounds heavier and that's apparent in his face. He has a long, scraggely beard and his hair is even longer. He's wearing a Dennis the Menace T-shirt and jeans. No socks and no shoes. The woman that delivered him the biscuits looks concernedly at that the man sitting in front of the TV. 

"Perhaps you should take a walk?" She suggested from the doorway, half in and half out. "Maybe get a haircut."

"There's no point," he answers. "Everything's been put on hold."

"Yes, but your hygiene shouldn't," she replies before going back into the kitchen. He grumbles something to himself before grabbing a few biscuits from the tin. 

Out in the country in Ascot, John and Cyn sit together on their white couch, which is now covered in Julian's painted handprints. An idea that John had a few weeks earlier to brighten up the room. The large, mostly empty, white living room, is now covered in a variety of colors, some walls are red, others are blue. The ceiling is pink and the carpet is a bright yellow. There is also quite a bit of furniture now. Most of it is wooden. All of it is antique, as Cyn loves antiques. There are four oak bookshelves pushed against the wall filled with leatherbound books. The room is warmly lit and very cozy. Julian sits at their feet, watching TV. Cyn leans on John's shoulder, smiling contently. John plays with her hair as he watches the TV. A smile spreads across his face, one so genuine and bright. He leans over and kisses his wife on the top of her head. He looks back at the TV, letting himself be filled up with pure joy. 

In Esher, George sits in his garden alone. His eyes are closed. His sitar sits beside him. He is breathing heavily. The world around him is so quiet, it's almost deafening. Suddenly, his eyes open and he looks around his small but beautiful garden. He reaches over to his sitar, where he starts to play something slow and melodic. Halfway through the song, he stops, and puts it aside, laying back on the grass and closing his eyes. He tries to make his mind go blank, but at the moment that feels like a Herculean task. 

In a hotel room in London, the single Beatle woman sit in between two beds. Linda has joined their circle. She is visibly pregnant, a martini glass in her hand. Yoko sits beside her, her eyes are closed. She appears to be meditating. Pattie sits on the other side of her. Her hair is dyed a dark brown and she is wearing glasses, something she always refused to wear even when she really needed them. Maureen sits across from her,her hair bleached blonde. Behind her is a portable crib where her youngest son Jason sleeps. She peeks back at him every so often. Her other son Zak is in school. There are empty wine bottles on every flat surface. The girls each have at least one empty wine glass next to them. All except for Yoko, who chooses to smoke instead. She has an ashtray next to her that's almost always full. The TV is on in the background, as always. There's a sign pinned to the door. The Ex-Beatles-Wives Club. 

"We should do something," Pattie suggested. "I hate just sitting around all day. We should go shopping."

"We've gone shopping," Maureen pointed out, "I think we bought all the clothes on fifth avenue." 

"Well, we should do something."

"I have to pick my daughter Heather up from school," Linda said, getting up. 

"I'm going to the store," Yoko said, also getting up. 

"Mo, we can still do something," Pattie suggested. Maureen forced a smile. 

"Yeah, let's order room service and gossip about the others while they're out." Maureen replied, her spirits seeming to rise. Pattie grinned and the two climbed up on the beds, Mo picking up the phone. 

At Abbey Road Studios, George Martin sat alone in his office. He looked up at the calendar. He sighed, getting up to cross another day off. He sat back down, looking at the tracklist for the upcoming album, wondering, when, if ever, get recorded. 

He was about to start in on some paperwork when the phone rang. With eagerness he picked it up, trying to keep his hopes at bay. Suddenly, Paul's voice came over the phone. He was visibly relieved. 

"Paul, hi, this is George Martin. Is everything okay?" He tried to keep his voice steady. 

"Yeah, hi, I, uh, just got back from the doctors. He gave me the okay to come back."

"Oh, wow that's amaz--great, that's great, Paul. I'll contact the others." 

Ringo was the first to receive a phone call. After he hung up, he threw the tin of biscuits aside and raced into the loo to shave. His mother tapped on the bathroom door.

"Ritchie, is everything alright?"

"I'm going back, mother! I'm going back into the studio."

"For how long?"

"A month, maybe more. I don't know!"

"And is this gonna stick, or am I going to have to stay here?" He gave her a little kiss.

"You can always stay here." Then, he raced out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to pick out his outfit for Monday. 

John received many phone calls and tended to only answer about half of them. Most of them were journalists looking for an interview. Everyone wanted to know what happened to the Romeo and Juliet of Rock and Roll. He never gave an interview or even an explanation. He just hung up and moved on. He knew that Cyn was a very private person and he wasn't going to subject to her to media scrutiny. The phone rang and he was going to ignore it at first, but he had a very strong feeling that he should answer it. It turned out to be a representative for the Michael Douglas Show. 

"I'm sorry I answered," he said flatly into the phone. He was going to hang up when the producer called out, "You don't have to talk about your relationship."

"Go on," he said, picking the phone back up. 

"Well, Mike is very interested in your causes. It seems that you haven't planted any acorns or hammered any nails into a block of wood lately. We are very curious as to what you've been up to lately."

"Spending time with my family."

He was going to hang up again but the producer called out again, 

"Mr. Lennon, we would like to know how you stand on the issue of peace. Are you for it or against it."

"I'm for peace. I'll never be for war, no matter who I'm married to."

"And would you like to discuss this issue on the air?" He took time to consider that, looking over at his wife who was moving about the kitchen. 

"Is it a solo interview?" He asked softly. 

"If that's what you would prefer."

"I'll call you tomorrow with my decision," and he hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and moved into the kitchen. "Cyny, honey," he called out.

"What, sweetie?" she called back. 

"I got a call from the Michael Douglas Show."

"And you picked up?" She asked in surprise. "I thought you were doing some sort of media cleanse."

"I was, but I thought it might've been...never mind. I was going to hang up, but the producer said that Mike is only interested in hearing about my social justice efforts." She looked at him incredulously.

"That and how the Romeo and Juliet of Rock and Roll fell a part at the seams." He sneered, sucking his teeth. She sighed, "If you want to, you can go on, but please don't let them interrogate you about our life. Our romance is ours and it is not for the press." He nodded. He almost instinctively grabbed a pad and pencil. He didn't though. Cyn told him from the beginning that he didn't need to take down what she said as if he was her waiter. 

"I won't mention it," he answered. 

"You know, I think it's nice you're getting back out there," she said thoughtfully, stirring a pot of soup, "As strange as your efforts have been towards peace, I quite admire your passion." She pulled him for a kiss. "So, go ahead, call them back." He rushed back into the living room to make that phone call, when almost on cue, the phone rang. He picked it up, and was shocked, but mostly relieved, to hear the voice of George Martin on the other end. His whole face lit up. 

"So, he's better?" He asked hopefully.

"The doctor said that he made a full recovery. Nothing to worry about at all." He paused, "You haven't been getting yourself all worked up about this have you?"

"No, I've been enjoying my time off," he said evenly. He swallowed, "I just wanted to make sure he was...okay. Cyn has yet to make her lunch date with Jane so I haven't heard anything till now."

"Why haven't you just called him to find out?" John swallowed hard, hot tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. He took a deep breath. 

"I just haven't had the chance." His voice was hard, and was enough to convince George Martin to stop pressing the matter. 

"So, be here by Monday," he continued after a long pause. 

"I'll bring the brains of the Beatles," he answered, finally lightening up, "See you then, George." Then, hung up. He turned around to find Cyn watching him from the doorway. Her hair was messed up and she was all sweaty. He grinned devilishly and ran at her, picking her up and planting a big kiss on her. She pulled away, giggling like mad. 

"Couch or piano?" She asked him. 

"You choose."

"The piano!" They both said at the same time, rushing over to the big white piano in the corner of the room. 

In St. John's Wood, Paul and Jane laid on a hardwood floor. There were records scattered everywhere, their hair growing longer and longer, was splayed out around them. They were naked, as they often were at home, the TV on in the background playing an episode of Monty Python's Flying Circus. If asked what was on at the time, they couldn't possibly answer. They were so engrossed in the moment of just being together. 

Jane reached over and gently kissed him. He was going to grab a condom when she stopped him. "When you go back to work on Monday, do you expect me to come with you and comment on everything that you're doing telling you what a genius you are?" She asked him, nervous to hear the answer. 

"No," he answered flatly. They both laughed. He rested his head on her chest, which she always thought was odd, but also kind of sweet. "If John brings Cyn, though, I'll laugh my ass off." She giggled. 

"Cyn's the new Yoko," she whispered in his ear, still giggling. She delicately bit his ear lobe, sucking on it hard, then massaging it with her tongue. She pulled away, planting a light kiss on his cheek. She laid back down next to him, pulling a blanket over them. She looked over at him and said, "But seriously honey, if you turn me into the New Yoko I'm gonna scream," then laid back down. He agreed, rolling over on his side, facing her, his lip gently kissing her bare shoulder. They fell asleep like that, as they often did. 

In George's home, the Monty Python's Flying Circus theme song played in the background. He laid out on the couch, his Jesus beard dusted with crisp crumbs. His eyes seemed glazed over as he watched the figures move on the TV. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it, dusting off the crumbs. A smile spread across his face when he saw who was on the other side. He pulled her inside, cleaning off the couch. She shook her head and then lowered herself to the floor. He climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately, his raven-haired beauty. 

"I wish you could take me with you," she whispered.

"I can't do that to him. He's my best mate. He'll kill me."

"Which is why we'll keep this between us."

'And now for something completely different...'


	27. Welcome Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Individually, the boys arrive at the studio, and we get a glimpse into all of their home lives since the break.

The following Monday, the boys were due back at the studio. Each, in their respective homes, woke up feeling like it was the first day of school. John got up, kissed Cyn good morning, went into Julian's room, kissed him good morning and then went back in his room to take a shower. When he got out, he shaved whatever scruff he had, and then went downstairs for breakfast. 

"Do you want me to drive you?" Cyn asked him, putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. 

"Only if you want to."

"No, it's okay. I have to go that way anyway to get Julian to school." 

"Daddy!" Julian exclaimed, running into the kitchen. John smiled and picked him up. "You're still here."

"Of course I am. I told you, daddy's staying here forever." He looked dreamily at Cyn, who shared that same look. Then he looked back at his son, gave him a little kiss, and then put him down. 

"Are we ready to go?" He asked her. 

"I just have to get ready." 

Twenty minutes later, the Lennons were in the car, driving into London. 

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Why? How late is the session gonna run?" 

"George Martin said till six, but it could be later."

"Don't be too late. I'm making dinner."

"Do you wanna go out?"

"Tomorrow?" 

"Fine."

They didn't say much else the rest of the trip. The only sound came from the radio:

"I can't get no--satisfaction..."

At the Starkey's, Ringo was still asleep. His mother shook him awake. He shot up, his eyes bloodshot. "What happened?" He looked at his watch. "It's only eight, let me sleep for another four or five hours."

"No, sweetie, you have to be at Abbey Road in two hours."

"What?" He shot out of bed, raced into the bathroom, took a very quick shower, threw on some clothes and raced downstairs. He was wearing a striped shirt with checkered pants. His hair was messed up, and he was unshaven. He stared blankly at the TV in the kitchen as he mindlessly ate his cereal. 

"Ritchie, you have to leave for the studio!" Elsie called from stairs. He muttered something as he put his cereal in the sink. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door, but before he got to his car, his mother stopped him. 

"Ritchie, I want a picture for your first day back," she called from the doorstep. He spun around and ran back to the porch. She quickly snapped a picture and sent him on his way with a kiss.

Nearby in Kinfauns, George laid awake in his bed. He had hit the snooze twice, and his alarm was about to go off again. He peaked over at the clock, dreading having to get up. And just like that, it went off. He turned it off, forced himself out of bed, and walked butt-naked over to his dresser, threw on the first Canadian tuxedo he could find, and left for the studio without breakfast. 

In St. John's Wood, Jane woke Paul up with a kiss. She stood over him fully naked, while he laid naked, but covered by the sheets, half-asleep in bed. His eyes fluttered open.

"Today's the day," she cooed, messing up his hair. "Come on, you want to get there before the others. Let them think that you are the professional of the group."

"I am the professional," he reminded her. He lit a cigarette, shaking out the match and throwing it aside. "Do you think he'll bring her?" 

"Why are you so fixated on this?"

"Because, that'll determine everything." She nodded in understanding. 

"You know," she said, lighting a cigarette, "John will love you no matter what."

"Are you saying that because you believe it or because you're my wife?" 

"You decide," she said coyly, exhaling her cigarette smoke slowly. She got up and walked over the washroom, swinging her naked ass as she did. His eyes followed her, and like he was attached to some sort of string, he followed her into the bathroom, where they quickly fucked up against the bathroom sink. 

Fifteen minutes later, they were fully showered (not together), dressed, and had eaten a full breakfast. He hovered near the door, trying to muster the courage to leave. She sat at the kitchen table with a script, a notepad, a pen, and a highlighter in front of her. When she saw that he wasn't leaving she rushed over to him, put her arms around her neck and kissed his shoulder blade a few times. 

"You're gonna be great honey. Just do what you've always done, and it'll all be fine." 

"Then, how did we get here?"

"All that happened was that you broke your wrist driving into the country. That's all that matters now," she said to him, kissing him on the lips. She stared into his eyes. "I love you. Remember that." He nodded and headed out the door. She waved to him, and as soon as he was in the car, she went back into the kitchen to work on her scripts. 

John was the first to arrive at Abbey Road. There was donuts and muffins laid out for them. The secretary apologized for the early session time, and then took him into the studio. He sat in the middle with his guitar in his lap. For a while he just sat alone. George Martin wasn't there, and he wasn't familiar with the new engineers. Normally he'd make small talk, but he wasn't in the mood. 

Ringo came next. 

"I'm not late?" He asked hopefully. John shook his head. He sat at his kit, looking relieved. John turned around and smiled at him. "Uh, hey?" Ringo looked up at him and smiled. He raced over to him and the two hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. You look well."

"I'm feeling well. How about you?" 

"Alright."

"Are you still living in Esher?" 

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I heard Maureen moved out. Cyn was saying something about Maureen living in a hotel room."

"It's actually a suite, and it's only temporary. Pattie's looking for a house that the girls can all live in."

"That sounds exciting." There was a pause. "A house sounds..." he didn't finish his thought. "So, what are you doing alright on your own? I can't imagine what that's like." 

"I'm not alone, actually." He forced a smile. John raised his eyebrows.

"Already?"

"No, no. My mother's living with me."

"Oh, that sounds..."

"It's great, actually. She cooks me meals, makes me bread, buys me groceries."

"Sounds like a real house-keeper, ha ha ha." 

"Ha, yeah." 

There was a pause. 

"What about you and Cyn?" 

"We're great, actually," he replied, smiling naturally, his eyes lighting up. He continued, "She moved in with me in Ascot. Yeah, with Julian. It's great, really, really great." 

"How do you like having a child around again?"

"Are you kidding? I get to see him every day. It sucked just seeing him every other weekend." He paused, "he's so cute, you know."

"Adorable."

"He's bright, too. Cyn's got him going to this amazing prep school. I wanted him to go to a council school, but apparently the kids there are a little rough on the wealthier types. He fits in much better here." 

Just then, The studio door opened again, and John's heart started racing. When he saw that it was just George he was relieved, but not too relieved. The last conversation they had did not end on the highest note.

"Hi," was all John could think to say. 

"Hi," was all George felt like saying. He sat in the corner and tuned his guitar. It took three full minutes to realize that Ringo was also in the room. When he did, he looked up, slowly put his guitar down, and rushed over to hug him. "I missed you, man."

"I missed you too. I thought you were out of town."

"No, I've been here."

Just then, George Martin came into the studio.

"Boys, I am so happy to see you back here--wait, where's Paul?"

"Late, as...never, where the hell is?"

A few blocks away from Abbey Road studios, Paul sat on a bench, his car parked a few feet away. He stared at the ground, his chest heaving, his heart pounding in his chest. He kept wiping away hot tears in his eyes. And after a few minutes, he took several deep breaths, blinked a few times, and forced himself to go into his car and drive the rest of the way.

When he got to studio he was out of breath.

"And there is," George muttered, smoking a cigarette. 

Paul peeked over at John, who was peeking at him. Their eyes met for just a second, their hearts racing. John smiled a little, and Paul, relieved, smiled back. 

"Okay, let's get started," George Martin called.


	28. Lifting Latches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul have lunch together and bond as old mates.

They finished Maggie Mae before lunch. They didn't talk between takes; they just worked and fast. They got through it in six takes. George Martin was very pleased.

"You've got an hour for lunch. You can go out or we can order in, you decide."

"I just want to stay in," George said, heading out the door and down to the canteen. 

"My mom packed me a lunch," Ringo said quietly and rushed out to the canteen. John and Paul just frozen, completely silent. 

"I'm gonna go out," George Martin said, leaving them behind. 

There was a long moment of silence before John finally said something.

"You did good this morning."

"Oh yeah? You did too."

More silence.

"Do you want to grab something at the canteen?" Paul asked him. He shook his head. "Do you want to go out?"

"Nah, let's just stay here. We can order Chinese," he suggested. 

They got one of the secretaries floating around to order them some Chinese food. 

John and Paul laid on the studio floor with their instruments in their laps, mindlessly strumming away. 

"Did Cyn buy you that shirt?" Paul asked him.

"What?"

"Your shirt? It's interesting." It was pale blue with dark blue ducks all over it. 

"Actually I bought it. Yeah, I finally learned how to shop."

"You? Went shopping? For yourself? I thought you were only capable of buying your women lingerie."

"No, it turns out that stores have other departments." They both snickered. 

"How is she?" Paul asked curiously. 

"Great."

"Jane's great, in case you were wondering."

"I was, and you are so smart to get back with her. She is so sexy."

"She is." 

There was a pause. 

"I saw Jane's gonna be in a play or something."

"Yeah, Pygmalion. West End."

"Ooh, very fancy."

"Yes, very."

Another pause. 

"Does she still make that meatloaf?"

"It is literally the only thing that she makes."

"With ketchup? Man, that must be something. Eating that every night."

"We order out most of the time. She orders from all kinds of restaurants. Real food. Not just takeout. It's really nice, actually."

"Well, I am enjoying my new lifestyle of home cooked meals."

"Yoko didn't cook--sorry."

"No, it's fine. Let's bash my ex. Bash her for being a modern woman." He flashed a smile that Paul shared. "No, it's fine that she didn't cook. Well, she did, just not often. She didn't want to eat, was more the issue, and I didn't either."

"Is that why you were so thin?"

"Yeah, but I'm gaining it back." 

"Good, good..."

"...Good..." 

There was another pause. 

"When was the last time you had sex?" John asked out of nowhere. Paul guffawed.

"This morning? You?"

"3 AM. I woke up to take a piss. She followed me into the bathroom."

"Married life sounds exciting."

"We're not married."

"That makes two of us." 

They were facing each other now. 

"I can't wait to get divorced--again," John whispered. "This time is going to be better than the last."

"I thought you were happy last time too."

"No, why would I be happy. I left the best woman on the planet." Paul was about to say something when John sat up. "Do you know when the food's supposed to get here?" Paul shrugged.

A half an hour later, they were just finishing up their food, when the others got back. They were sitting with their backs up against the wall, the chinese containers all around them. Both smiling contentedly. 

"You got Chinese?" George sounded jealous.

"There's some eggroll left if you want it."

"Is there pork in it?"

"Oh yeah, you're a vegetarian now," John said. He exchanged a smirk with Paul.

"We were just having a very eloquent conversation about vegetarianism, and the importance of eating meat." They giggled together. George rolled his eyes and sat in his seat. 

"Can I have an eggroll?" Ringo asked. They both nodded and he grabbed one. "So, are we all friends now?" 

"When were we not?" And they both laughed like hyenas. The other two exchanged a quizzical look. 

"Should we get started?" George Martin asked from the booth. 

"Sure, I don't see why not," John said, marching back to his seat with Paul following closely behind.


	29. Letting it Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gives Paul a ride home, and the two have a heart-to-heart.

They rest of the session went well. They got through "I've Got a Feeling" and did a few takes of "One After 909" and were certain that if they moved at this pace they'd be done with the album in no time.

As they were leaving the studio, John stopped Paul before he could leave. 

"Can I pester you for a ride home? I don't feel confident in my driving since the accident and I was going to call a cab, but I don't know, it might be nice..."

"Yes, John, I will drive you home," he said, pulling him out the door. 

On the way home, they chatted lightly about the session. Then, as they get out of London, John said:

"I'm sorry I broke your wrist--indirectly." 

"It's fine. It was an accident, anyway." he continued, "I'm not gonna sue you, you know." He laughed lightly. 

"I hoped not."

"You didn't think I would, did you?"

"I didn't know what you were feeling." 

"I could say the same," he said quietly. 

"I'm sorry for the confusion."

They looked at each other for a minute, and then Paul turned his attention back to the road. 

"I missed you," Paul said quietly. 

"Of course I missed you too. You're my..." It was impossible for him to finish that sentence. 

"Of course." 

Silence. 

"I know these past few months--"

"Year."

"This past year has been confusing, but I do want us to be close. Don't think that I've hated any moment of our friendship. It's been grand."

"Why are you speaking about it in the past tense?"

"It's not over, if that's what you think. We're just in the middle."

"I can live with that."


	30. We're On Our Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul have dinner and later they write a song.

Cyn made them a lovely dinner, and then spent the night watching TV together. They were themselves again, find humor in every commercial they saw. And after the BBC closed down for the night, Cyn went to bed and John and Paul stayed on the couch. John opened a bottle of wine and turned on some music. 

"Be honest," Paul said, taking a sip of his wine, "do you think we'll make another album?"

"Oh." John sat up, setting aside his wine glass. He sighed, "I want to."

"You do?"

"Paul, this can't be the end. If we're gonna go out, we're going out on something much grander than this."

"What could be grander than Let It Be?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll have to see." 

Silence passed between them. 

"Do you really think it's gonna end?" John wondered, his voice soft. Paul shrugged. 

"I don't want it to, but Ringo already left, George left, and," he stopped. 

"And what?"

"We're all just waiting for you to leave."

John squeezed Paul's hand. 

"I won't do that to you," he vowed, "honest." 

Paul nodded. John pulled him in closer.

"And you know, I don't want to stop writing with you. It'd be strange to not have you next to me all the time, looking over my shoulder." 

Their foreheads touched. 

"Grow old with me," Paul begged. 

John paused and then whispered, "yes." 

They fell back on the couch, lying in each other's arms. John accidentally knocked over his wine, a huge red stain spilling on the white carpet.

"Yoko's carpet!" Paul exclaimed. 

"Whose carpet?" John replied with a playful smile, and then kissed him again. 

 

A little while later, they were laying together on the couch, Paul's head resting on John's chest. John's arms were wrapped tightly around Paul. Paul was kissing John's neck.

"I have an idea for a song," Paul whispered. John smiled.

An hour later, the boys were laid out on the white carpet with a pile of papers surrounding them. They had switched to coke and scotch a while ago. 

"So, after the first chorus, we'll both sing, "two of us sending postcards/writing letters on my wall," Paul sang, strumming away on his base. 

John smiled and said, "And then we could do something like," he paused and wrote something down on a piece of paper, then he picked up his guitar again and continued, "lifting latches on our way back home.' And that's all I got."

They shared a smile. Then Paul looked at his guitar and back up at John, "We're on way home, y' know." 

John looked up at him, wide eyed. Then a smile spread across his face. 

"That's it, Macca!" he exclaimed, writing something down. He picked up his guitar again and continued, "After lifting latches, we can go, 'we're on our way home, we're on our way home, we're on our way home. Just like that."

Paul got this glint in his eye and John looked at him quizzically. 

"What, Paul?"

"We wrote this whole album separately, y'know that?"

John looked away and cleared his throat. 

"I-I've been a bit busy, but y'know so have you--"

"I'm not trying to start a fight, I'm just," he sighed, "a little sad, that it had to be this way." 

"Well, it's not that way anymore. You want to know why." He said coyly. Paul nodded and leaned in closer to him.   
John picked up his guitar and sang, "you and I have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead." 

Paul grinned and then attacked him with a hug. John was happy to receive it.


	31. How Paul's Doing Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Paul comes home late, Jane is unhappy.

Paul arrived home at around 2 in the morning. To his utter shock, Jane was sitting at the kitchen table, fully awake, wearing a yellow silk robe. Her scripts were still on the table, but she wasn't looking at them. She was looking right at him, her arms crossed. 

"You said it wouldn't take long. I made dinner, you know, to celebrate returning to the studio." She pointed to the oven. He turned on the oven light and saw a big bowl of spaghetti inside. He sighed. 

"Jane, I'm sorry, John invited me over and we got caught up. I'm sorry. We started writing again."

"So, you don't call. You don't call and say, 'hey I'm back with my old partner like it's old times. Just don't worry about me, alright. You won't be seeing me till morning.'"

"I don't know where this is coming from. You wanted us to get back together. You said that what we had was special and it couldn't be lost." 

"Yes, I am very happy for you." 

She didn't sound it.

"But I just spent eight years wondering where the hell you were, and I told myself when I married you that this time would be different. I wasn't going to wait here all night like the other wives. No, you would come home to me, because I can give you things that John can't."

"Woah, that's not what happened."

"Didn't you say you two got 'caught up?' You don't think I know what that means."

"Jane, I swear nothing happened. And I'm sorry I didn't call. I didn't think you'd mind. You seemed so busy."

"Too busy?" She nodded her head toward the oven. "What? You thought I was too busy to cook for you? To wait up for you? To care about your whereabouts. But I have news for you, Paul McCartney, I wasn't that girl eleven months ago, and I am still not that girl."

"I didn't ask you to be." He kissed her on the cheek, trying to put on that charm of his. "I love you for you, and I always have. I just want you to happy with me.   
That's all. I had a good day. Don't dampen it."

She rolled her eyes and opened the oven. She pulled out the plates of spaghetti and grabbed some silverware. 

"So tell me about this song," she said, digging into her spaghetti. She refused to look him in the eye. 

The following day, the boys managed to get through I've Got a Feeling, and started rehearsing I Me Mine. They expected to have it done by the end of the week. 

John and Paul decided to leave in separate cars, but they'd meet up the next night for dinner, and they'd bring the wives. 

"You didn't tell me we'd have to have dinner with them?" Jane was getting undressed, and Paul was already undressed and laying in bed. She was in her Pygmalien costume. She started with the heavy stage makeup, scrubbing it off her face with her hands. Paul wasn't paying any attention to her. John had drew him a funny cartoon on one of their breaks and he was staring at it. "You know," she continued, "I appreciate that you two are mates again, but at least give me some warning before you decide to pair us up for one of your group dinners."

"What's wrong with group dinners? You love Cyn and John."

"It's not that I don't want to see them. I do, but I have plans."

"What plans?"

"I have a business dinner with my agent. I told you, he's trying to get me a part in a movie with the guy who made The Graduate." 

"You're doing a film now?" 

"Yes, I don't see why not. I've done them before."

"Would you be filming here?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't even been offered the part."

"So, what I'm supposed to go alone?" 

"What do you want me to say? These are your friends, and this is my career."

"Fine, I'll reschedule. It's not like it was set in stone," he said after a pause. He slid into bed with her. He reached over to kiss her but she turned away. 

"I need my sleep," she said quietly, before closing her eyes. He rolled back over, and laid awake.


	32. How Paul Is Doing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul sees an old flame while out shopping, goes out with John and Cyn, and Paul and Jane continue to vie.

The next day, the boys finished early at the studio. George and Ringo decided to go for a drive. John had to go shopping for his appearance on the Mike Douglas Show. And Paul was left alone. Jane had rehearsals all day so he couldn't meet up with her. So, he decided to do a lot shopping himself.   
He went to Gimbel's downtown. He wandered around the store for a little while before running into a familiar blonde. He tried ducking behind a coat rack but she saw him anyway. 

"Paul, you can't hide from me forever."

He stepped out from behind the coat rack. 

"Linda, I didn't see you there." 

"Knock it off. I can see right through you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied, looking away. Paul's eyes moved down to her belly, poking out her shirt. 

"Have you been to the doctor's lately?"

"I go next week. In case you wanted to hear your baby's heartbeat, you should know it's on Tuesday." 

"I'll come along. We have night sessions all next week.”

“Do you really want to come? Because, I have been through this before, and I will not play games with you. If you want to be involved in her life just tell me.”

“I do. I’m sorry it worked out this way.”

“What? That I got pregnant or that you turned out to be a pig.”

And she walked away. 

 

That night, Paul went out to dinner with John and Cyn. 

“So unfortunate that Jane wasn’t able to come,” Cyn said after everyone got settled. “I would’ve liked to have seen her.”

“She has a business dinner, so don’t take it personally.”

“Is this about Pygmalian?” John asked.

“No, it’s a movie deal—pending movie deal.” 

“That’s nice,” Cyn replied. “It must be so nice to be in a movie.”

“It was fun, wasn’t it?” John said to Paul. he nodded.

“It was the best. I can see why she doesn’t want to give it up.”

“You were going to ask her to give up acting?” John sounded shocked. “I thought Linda knocked the feminist into you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Are you sure Jane can’t come by later,” Cyn cut in. 

“No. She’s not coming.” he softened and continued, “but the three of us can still have fun?”

After they had eaten, they all lit their cigarettes and relaxed a little. 

“I’m so glad we don’t have to go in early tomorrow,” John sighed. Paul agreed. 

“Yes, and we can sleep in,” Cyn said into his ear. He kissed her cheek, but his gaze never left Paul’s. 

“So, Paul, what are you up to tomorrow?” John asked him. 

He shrugged. 

“Jane has rehearsals all day. Maybe I’ll just go shopping again.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Cyn glared at him.

“I thought we were going to do something.”

“We can. We can spend all morning together—and have lunch. But Paul is belonely and he needs a friend. His Jane has gone off to be a liberated woman.”

“Fine. But you’re coming home for dinner.”

“No problem there. I do not miss Yoko’s cooking.” He said, and gave Cyn a kiss. 

When Paul got home, Jane was on the floor of their bedroom, with her scripts all around her multicolored highlighters at her side.

“I thought you memorized your lines already.”

“I do, but I’m trying to digest them more deeply. I want to understand my character thoroughly. With the director of The Graduate in the audience, I have to give the   
performance of a lifetime.”

“So, he wants you?”

“Not yet. He wants to see me live, so he’ll be at the next couple of shows.”

Then she smiled at him. “And how was your evening?”

“Good. I’m going shopping with John tomorrow.”

“John is going to shop. When has he ever shopped?”

“He used to before he got engaged.”

“The first time you mean?”

“Yes.”

“Well, isn’t that nice.” 

He couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not. 

“It’s just shopping,” he insisted. 

“I know.”

He still couldn’t tell. 

“Look, I don’t know what you think, but nothing is going on between us. We lost a year of our friendship and we’re trying to get it back.”

“I lost a year with you, and I don’t see you making the same effort,” she replied flatly. 

“Is that what this is about? You’re jealous?”

“Don’t yell. I’m trying to focus on Eliza Doolittle.” She looked down at her work and highlighted something in pink ink. 

He stood up straighter, and spoke in a firm voice:

“When are you going to trust me?” 

She capped the marker and stood up.

“I found you on that bed with another woman. I have the right to be angry with you.”

“Then, why did you persuade me to come back with you. Huh?” 

“I still love you,” she said quietly, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. “I know that you still love me,” she continued, squeezing his hands. Then she said   
thickly, “And you love her and you love him.” 

Then, she got up and left the room. She slept on the couch. 

In the middle of the night, Jane woke up from a bad dream. She looked around the living room and realized she was alone. Sighing heavily, she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and marched upstairs. 

She found Paul lying awake in their bed, reading her scripts. 

“Do you like it?” She asked tentatively. 

“I do. I never actually sat down to read this one.” 

“Paul?” she walked slowly over to him, the blanket dragging behind her like a cap. “I missed you.”

“Really? It’s only been an hour.”

She climbed onto the bed and squeezed his hands. 

“No, I mean, this past year. I tried to see other people, fill my life with work, but nothing compared to you. You just kept coming up.” 

She leaned in and kissed him. Then, she pulled away. 

“I love you, Paul, and it’s going to take time, but you’re right, I came back to you for a reason.”

She kissed him again, and as she did, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed him down onto the bed, her lips never leaving his.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not hate Yoko or think she is the reason the Beatles broke up. This is obviously a fictionalized version, and you will see, if you keep reading, that I actually portray Yoko in a positive light, and provide explanations for why the boys are so anti-Yoko. so please do not hate me for something that just isn't true. Also remember that this is comedy (sort of) and am not trying to accurately portray the Beatles or the events of the breakup (breakup era, more accurately). Have fun and enjoy!


End file.
